Lace Over My Eyes
by Writing Muse
Summary: GeorgexArashi Before measurements and models, Paradise Kiss hid a lustful secret between two star crossed lovers. George's grace and Arashi's fire orchastrates a bittersweet symphony.
1. Patched Work Secrets

Lace Over My Eyes

Chapter 1: Patched work Secret 

_Sucker love is heaven sent.  
You pucker up, our passion's spent.  
My hearts a tart, your body's rent.  
My body's broken, yours is bent._

_-Placebo_

"Ooo! I love this song!" Miwako jumped after playing with George's new satellite stereo. "This came from Miwako's favorite movie!" She added with a giggle.

"Will you cut all that dancing!" Arashi snapped as he sat back down before a sewing machine.

"I remember Miwako saw the movie with Arashi at his apartment," She began telling Isabella. "And after that, all Arashi wanted that night was sex—''

"MIWAKO!" Arashi whined. The bubbly little fairy girl turned on her heel with a confused look. Isabella only chuckled politely behind a lace gloved hand.

"Oh no!" He exclaimed.

"What's the matter, Isabella?" Miwako tried her hardest to lean over the counter.

"I'm out of ingredients to make tempura for lunch." A small frown graced Isabella's face.

"I was really looking forward to your tempura!" Miwako groaned.

"Than looks like a trip to the market will suffice." George slowly got up from his little nap on the couch and walked over to the bar. "Isn't that right, Isabella?" George looked at the stately queen who shifted his eyes to Arashi for a moment.

"Well, let's go!" Miwako grabbed her purse before seizing Isabella's hand. "Hey, Arashi! Are you coming?"

"Oh, I—''

"Arashi is too far behind on the cocktail dress. He'll stay here and catch up." George said this while caressing Arashi's shoulders. The punk kept his eyes focused on the garment but his mind was consumed with the blue haired boy.

"Okay, Georgie!" Miwako dashed out of the studio with Isabella slowly making his way after her. Both guys watched the door close, anxiously waiting for their play time to begin.

Once the door closed Arashi flew from his chair and meshed his lips with George's. George's arms clamped tight around Arashi as he plunged his tongue deeply into Arashi's mouth. The rebel moaned softly, exploring his hands under George's shirt. Impatiently he began unbuttoning George's jacket and tossed it off.

"Why weren't you there after practice yesterday?" Arashi whispered before he licked George's ear. George grabbed Arashi's ass and lifted him up on the table. He pulled his lips from Arashi's slender neck to speak.

"My mother got sick again." He explained. With as much impatience as Arashi, George stripped the punk from his shirt and threw it away. He went back to slavering Arashi's neck with sloppy kisses all the way down till he stopped at his chest. The blue haired designer playfully bit and sucked the punk's sensitive skin. With each moan from Arashi, George grew vulgar with his actions.

Arashi curled his fingers through George's hair, eyes closed and breathing shallow as felt a slight pressure telling him to lie down. The punk obeyed while enjoying the feeling of an eager tongue slither its way down his tight torso. When he felt George fumble at his belt he raised himself on his elbows.

"George, what are yah—''

"Shh!" George hushed. Arashi knew what he was planning to do when he saw him unzip his pants.

"No!" He gasped. "Not that." He sat up to stop George but something in him made him not fight. The punk only had the will to stop George's hands but no more. He didn't have the will power to defy his desires.

"No?" George whispered as he circled his moist lips over Arashi's.

"No." Arashi answered but with some uncertainty. George licked Arashi's bottom lip teasingly. The punk quickly caught it in a kiss as he unbuttoned George's dress shirt furiously. Arashi pulled away from the kiss and began kissing along George's neck till he sunk his teeth deep within him.

George threw his head back and moaned, exciting Arashi all the more. Once Arashi knew he had made his mark his lips licked their way over to George's mouth but stopped when George drew back. Arashi looked at him hurt.

"So what was the movie?" George asked.

"What movie are you talking about?" Arashi chuckled as he leaned to kiss George again but the blue haired boy dodged it another time.

"The movie that you watched and got horny with Miwako." George's eyes lost their softness. He was serious.

"Cruel Intentions, nothing more." Arashi tried to laugh the situation away but he knew it wasn't working. "But I know it's not nearly as fun when I'm gonna watch it with you." He smiled.

"What makes you think that?" George chuckled also as they pressed their foreheads together and enjoyed the heat of the other's breath.

"How about you and me, tonight with Cruel Intentions. There you can see how horny I get." Arashi laughed but halted and sighed with ecstasy. He looked down and saw George crept his hand under his boxers. "You little shit." Arashi hissed seductively.

"Shut up." George said when he leaned back to kiss Arashi as he massaged the punk's pulsing length. Their leisure stopped short when George heard Miwako's lively voice sing behind the door.

"Shit!" Arashi cursed when he was woken from it also. George pulled his hand out of Arashi's pants and searched for his button down dress shirt.

"Arashi, where did you throw my shirt!" George whispered harshly.

"Where did you throw mine?" Arashi answered back. George luckily found his shirt but only threw it on with his jacket over it. Arashi was still shirtless as he frantically zipped his pants and buckled it.

"Hey guys!" Miwako greeted. "Me and Isabella found something—'' She stopped short at the scene. Isabella was behind her with the same thought.

"Oh, it's you Miwako!" George noted as he adjusted the measuring tape on Arashi's bare chest. "Just getting Arashi's measurements for a new piece I'm coming up with."

"Ah! Is George going to make men's clothes now!" Miwako trotted up to the pair.

"Well only maybe one outfit or two." George answered. Arashi stood there, hiding a blush and wiping away the sweat from his forehead.

**REVIEW! **


	2. The Rebel

Lace Over My Eyes

Chapter 2: Painting Roses Blue

Isabella looked up from her seat to see her best friend enter the room.

"Good morning, George!" He said with a smile.

"Morning." George answered wearily.

"You sound tired. Have you been getting enough sleep?" Isabella noticed from George's lazy movements that he was exhausted.

"I stayed up all night trying to create the perfect sketches for the selection today."

"Already thinking about the fashion show! George!" Isabella gasped.

"Well, like I said. It's today for selections." Not long after George got out his notes did the room fill with a chipper voice.

"Good morning world!" Miwako sang all the way to her seat.

"My, Miwako!" Isabella laughed. "What's gotten you in such a mood?"

"Today my Arashi is taking Clothing Apparel IV after getting kicked out of sculpture II. Now he'll share a class with Miwako!"

"Well if he's gonna be late. Here comes the tardy bell." Just as George said it the bell rang for class to start. Miwako frown as the teacher, Ms. Murry, entered the room.

"No class. Before we start I want to—''

Without a knock the door was whooshed open, rudely interrupting Ms. Murray's announcements. The class shifted their heads to see who was coming in along with Ms. Murry.

A tall, slim boy with blonde hair that shot up in spikes. He wore skinny black jeans that hug around his long legs where they were cut off with chucky black boots. An equally tight long sleeved t-shirt clothed his torso, as a skinny, long scarf hung from his neck. His style screamed out English punk especially when he adorned his face with safety pins for an eyebrow and lip ring.

Many were awed by the boy's distinct and hot style while only some where put off by it, like the teacher Ms. Murry. But George sat fascinated by this wild creature. _Was this really Miwako's boyfriend!_ He shifted his eyes from the angelic sweetheart to the menacing punk rocker till the teacher scowled at the boy for being late.

"Where's your schedule!" She bellowed.

"Tsk!" Arashi hissed when he threw the piece of paper in her face. He didn't bother waiting for her to give it back to him. Casually, he walked over to Miwako's row after grabbing a chair and plopped himself down next to her. He looked over to the boy who was watching him. For a moment their eyes met till Arashi looked away nonchalant.

"Who do you think you are strolling my class unattended! I'm writing you up for your apathy!" Arashi rolled his eyes.

_Already, this class is going to be hell. I haven't touched a sewing machine since I was 9 and I ended up almost losing my finger. _He looked around the room and saw that this was where the freaks of the school hanged out. He couldn't help but shiver at the tall transvestite. _The only reason I picked this class was because Miwako was in it. I thought it would give me chances of making out with her but looks like this isn't. _

Again he shifted his eyes over to his left. Next to Miwako was that same boy with blue hair. For some reason Arashi felt a little drawn to his graceful movements. When the boy looked back at him, Arashi looked away.

George held in his smile. _He's cute._ At that same moment he saw Miwako lean over to the new boy and kiss him on the cheek. _And taken._ George slumped a little more in his seat as the lecture went on. For the first time, George had trouble concentrating on clothes in Apparel IV after seeing the sexy new boy who just sauntered in.

"As I was saying. Every year we hold the annual fashion show in November. It's that time when me and the staff start selecting the main designers for the show. This year's prize is a scholarship to any fashion university in the continent." A large crowd of oooo's filled the room.

"Now may I please ask for those who wish to compete to turn in their designs up to the front." The class shifted and rustled as they passed the papers up to the front, while they tried to score a few glimpses of their competition.

"Arashi!" Miwako said while the papers were being passed. "If Miwako is chosen, than I'll let you join my team to help me with my design. Though I know it's a far chance."

"What'da mean!" Arashi slung his arm around her.

"Miwako has good execution but no innovation. I'm not nearly as original as big sis or even George."

"Whose that?"

"Oh! George!" Miwako turned to the blue haired prince. George looked up as he was busy biting his pen.

"George, this is my boyfriend Arashi! Arashi this is George and next to him is Isabella." Isabella leaned to see Arashi's face.

"Nice to meet you, handsome!" Isabella smiled. Arashi nervously blushed. George chuckled as he noticed Arashi's reaction to the transvestite.

_What have I gotten myself into? _Arashi leaned back into his seat, counting down the minuets with the thought of the blue haired boy hidden in his mind.

**REVIEW!**


	3. The Prince

Lace Over My Eyes

Chapter 3: The Prince

_But I'm in so deep  
You know I'm such a fool for you  
You got me wrapped around your finger  
Do you have to let it linger  
Do you have to, do you have to  
Do you have to let it linger_

_-The Cranberries _

"What's with you man?" Jared asked as he watched Arashi pack up his guitar. "You sucked this practice." Arashi ignored Jared's rude words and took them—as always—as words of worry.

"Just got myself in this real bogus class with Satan for a teacher." Arashi answered droopily. Jared chuckled.

"Sorry about that. It really sucks that they got your schedule messed up this year. But not to worry, you turned in your resign form didn't you?" Arashi looked up with hope.

"Uh?"

"Yah, you can get it changed again if you turn in a resign form from homeroom." Jared scoffed. "You need to pay attention more often."

"But that's fecking great to hear! That class is bullocks!" Arashi stood up with his thin chains dangling from his mouth.

"Yet I thought you were looking forward to taking Apparel IV. Isn't your girlfriend in that class?"

"Yah, but she doesn't want to move to the back and make out because she actually likes that class." Arashi rolled his eyes.

"Hm." Jared leaned against an amp when Nick jogged into the bar.

"Hey, Arashi!" He huffed. "There's this guy in a Jaguar who wants to talk to you."

"Wha?" Arashi stood up straighter.

"A Jaguar!" Jared popped.

"Yah, some pretty boy is waiting for you." Nick than smiled. "So what aren't you telling us Arashi: you got a boyfriend?"

"Shut-up you ass!" Arashi barked.

"More like a sugar daddy." Jared joined in.

"Aww, fuck both of you!" Arashi knocked Jared's shoulder with his as he pasted by the two laughing boys to make his way out of the club.

"Common man!" One of them shouts. "How much!"

Arashi mumbled curses for having such asses for friends as he left the club through the back door. _Who the hell is this pretty boy anyway, messing up my reputation in front of the boys? What the hell does he want from me? Better not be what I think it is for his own sake! _

As Arashi kicked the door open his tense, angered face dissolved when he noticed the young boy in the Jaguar. It was the same blue haired boy who looked at him in Apparel Class last afternoon. The one Miwako called, George.

George got out of the car and took his time to walk around the front to face Arashi beside the door of the club. The punk watched him in silence, taking up his appearance bit by bit.

He had long legs and a slim torso with fitting clothes wrapped around to show his youthful body. A bit too loud for Arashi's taste. He wore a pin striped suit of with a white hat, giving him a 1920's gangster theme to his outfit. His white polished shoes looked expensive along with his small amount of jewelry such as the watch and ear ring on his right ear. As he leaned on the trunk of the car he took his hat off as a sign of salutations.

"Hi, you're Arashi, right?" He said. His voice was crisp and precise. _Great a million dollar Nancy boy. _Arashi thought to himself.

"Yah, dat's me!" Arashi answered gruffly as he ran his hand over his blonde spikes. "What can I do for yah?" He asked.

"Miwako told me that you're pretty good with a sewing machine—''

"Don't let the whole world know!" Arashi snapped. "I gotta rep to maintain." He explained. At first George arched an eye brow before smiling to himself.

"Well, anyway. You know of the Fashion Show in November?" He asked.

"Yah, and?" Arashi crossed his arms.

"Than you know that I was picked to showcase my design to the show." He gave a little pause for Arashi to nod his head 'yes'. "Well I'm required to choose a small team to help me construct the dress. I previously planned to ask Mika but he was already taken so I have spot empty. After hearing how much Miwako boasts on your craftsmanship, I thought of going on a limb and inviting you to join. How about it?" He gave Arashi a tight lip smile and stared into his eyes for an answer but Arashi was not moved by his charms.

"Like hell!" Arashi kicked off the brick wall. "Last time I tried using one of those machines my finger almost got cut off! Plus last thing I need is for everyone calling me a fag!"

"I design and make clothes, and no one calls me a 'fag'."

"That's because everyone already knows you are." George gave Arashi a pissed glance, warning him to back off the language. "Well, halfway that is. But for you it works! Me, my friends give me a hard time as it is!"

"Than I guess they're not true friends." George stared at his feet. Arashi chocked on is own words. Suddenly he was filled with an unknown rage. Who does he think he is, judging my life like he's fucking Oprah?

"Here." George stood up straight and began walking around the car. "Get in. I'll drive you home and we can talk on the way there."

Arashi took a step before stopping. He knew that if his friends caught him in George's car, they would think that he was the new boy toy for Japan's it boy. However he really wanted to get in the seat of that Jaguar and not only that. What most scared him was the curiosity that he was actually interested in what this boy was proposing.

"Are you coming?" George looked back as he got in his seat.

"Fine!" Arashi spat. He tossed his guitar in the back and hopped over the door into his seat.

"Where to?" George asked.

"Ellison Drive." Arashi said as he slumped in his seat, making sure no one would notice him.

George noticed this from the corner of his eye as he began pulling into the main road. After the first intersection he spoke.

"You can sit up. I promise not to take the main town roads." Arashi was thankful that George knew of his fear of getting caught but than felt a little bad. The last thing he wanted was to hurt this guy's feelings. _This is the worst first impression ever. And he's also Miwako's friend, how bad can he be? _

"So," Arashi began to start a conversation. "What's the prize if we win?"

"I get a full scholarship to any fashion school I want."

"What!" Arashi dropped his mouth. "Than what does that leave us?"

"Nothing. Just my thanks. Remember your designs weren't chosen by the committee."

"Yah, well the committee sucks ass." Arashi crossed his arms and pouted his lips. George chuckled, thinking it was a cute sight.

"Listen." He began. "What I'm asking you is a lot but I think you might have that extra something which will turn my design into a success."

"But I told you. I'm not nearly as experienced as anyone in that class. What makes you think I can even sew a straight line anymore?"

"You may be right. I might be out of my mind asking an inexperienced sewer who hasn't touched a machine in years to help me make a pure couture piece. But…Something tells me to trust you." Arashi couldn't believe what George was saying. Was he really that determined to have him on the team that he'd go out on that far of a limb?

Arashi looked at him, making sure that this guy was serious. George looked back, feeling the blonde's eyes on him. For a moment the two interlocked their gaze for a short lifetime. George could have sworn that the blonde moved an inch closer to him.

His blue eyes, shield behind his dark glasses, moved down to Arashi's supple lips.

"Kiss it." He said.

"What!" George woke up.

"I said 'floor it'! Lights green, dude!" Arashi motioned to the light.

"Oh!" George sped across the intersection and closer to Arashi's apartment. He kept silent for the majority of the ride; embarrassed that he was so easily caught up in his emotions. When they got closer to Arashi's place, George pulled into the short driveway and turned off the car.

"Well, this is my stop." Arashi opened the door and got out without looking back. "Thanks for the ride, pretty boy." He waved.

George watched him climb up the stairs and toy with his keys. He expected more from this and was disappointed that this was where it all ended. At least he could have gotten an answer. George than noticed a piece of plastic in the shape of a triangle laying his back seat.

_That's Arashi's. It must have fallen out of his guitar case. _George took this as an excuse to run up the wooden stairs, stopping Arashi from unlocking his door.

"You still haven't given me an answer." He first said. Arashi looked at him calmly and than out to the distance.

"Who else is in the team?"

"Isabelle and Miwako."

"That's giant cross-dresser!" Arashi exclaimed.

"That's only one of her good qualities." George smiled. The punk gave a long and heavy sigh.

"fine."

"Say that again." Arashi spoke under a whisper the first time.

"I said 'fine'! Yes! I'll do it. I'll join your team." George would have squeezed him tight and kissed every inch of his face but the blue haired boy kept his cool.

"You forgot your…'' He held out the piece of plastic and looked at it, trying to figure out what to call it

"My guitar pick." Arashi chuckled.

"Yes, of course." George looked up but than stared at it again. A design of a royal crest was carved into it. He ran his fingers along the surface. "I like the design." He said to Arashi. The punk looked at it also and took a step closer to see it better.

"Yah, that's my lucky pick." He explained. "I'm glad you found it or I'd be lost."

"Hm." George answered, still memorized by the pick. Arashi went bold and ran his own finger along the pick, sliding past George's digit constantly until they forgot the pick and soon began running their hands against the other's.

George liked the touch of his hands. They were rough in some places but not entirely. He had graceful fingers for a boy who constantly played guitar. As he got use to their little hand dance, George moved his hand up along Arashi's arm; inspecting the muscles it contracted under his touch.

But Arashi panicked and shied away.

"Um!" He blushed. "I gotta go. Lots of homework." George's blue eyes soften but Arashi didn't leave him a chance to speak. "I'll see yah later gotta call Miwako, catch you at school, bye!"

Arashi raced through the door and slammed it behind him, leaving George speechless with only his own breathing to answer back at him.

Arashi leaned his ear against the door; listening to George walking down the stairs. He didn't stop until he heard George's car roll out of the drive way when he slid down his front door. When he fell on the floor he sighed.

"Fuck." He said. "Look what I gone and gotten myself into." _I'm not gay. Since when did I start liking boys—never! Not even blue haired, long legs, sexy face, nice smelling, model looking rich boys like him. _

Yep. Arashi was fucked alright.

He didn't want to ponder on the issue anymore. It was a long day for him and the last thing he needed on his mind was the questioning of his sexuality. The punk thought of getting up until he looked down at his pants, noticing a rather protruding from behind his zipper.

"Well, gotta take care of this before I do anything else." He noted to himself.

**REVIEW! I'm so sorry to leave you guys hanging for the next chapter. Schedule is a little tight. I'm juggling like 5 different stories but I'm determined to make this one a success. Keep reviewing your comments to me! I love to hear what you think. **


	4. Haute Couture Crush

Lace Over My Eyes

Chapter 4: Haute Couture Crush

_Kiss me, down by the broken tree house  
Swing me, upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

_-Six Pence None the Richer_

Isabelle was worried that she might be short on ingredients for the rice cakes this evening. The last thing she ever wanted was no supper for a promised meal. She looked over towards George, ready to tell him her concern, till she noticed he was in his own little world.

George immersed himself in his designing the moment she came into Paradise Kiss this morning. Something was on his mind to have made him work so hard but what she couldn't know.

As Isabelle pondered of George's well being, George himself worked ruthlessly over a satin dress for Apparel IV's present project. Ever since yesterday with Arashi, George's head has been bombarded with ideas nonstop. The moment he got home after dropping Arashi off he immediately began sketching out designs and planning for the construction. The rich boy didn't get an hour worth of sleep last night yet seemed as if he had been sleeping all his life till now.

"George, is that for Ms. Murray's class?" Isabella asked.

"Hm." George responded, meaning 'yes'.

"George!" Isabelle gasped. "She only assigned it to us yesterday! It's not due till the end of the month." George ignored that detail and didn't stop working. At first Isabella frowned till she smiled, knowing well this was just George's way of creativity.

It wasn't long till foot steps were heard approaching the door. Isabella heard their murmur through the walls.

"It seems Miwako is here. Oh! And her boyfriend, Arashi as well!"

George dropped his needle and looked up in surprise. He looked over his shoulder to see the door open but quickly turned away; pretending not to notice the two enter.

"Morning Isabella! George!" Miwako sang.

"Good morning Miwako. And to you to, young Arashi." Isabella smiled making Arashi shift nervously. He helped Miwako take off her coat.

"I'll be back in a sec." Arashi watched her go into the back, passing George who sat at a sewing machine. His eyes lingered on the boy who worked without noticing him. Feeling the weight of his eyes, George looked behind him but Arashi turned away. By than Miwako came back out to rescue Arashi.

"So, what do we do here?" Arashi asked as he grabbed her tiny hands into his.

"I have to get started on the evening gown project. You should too if you want to pass Ms. Murray's class." Miwako said. Arashi rolled his eyes.

"I don't know what to do! I never made an evening gown dress in my life!" Arashi sighed.

"Well than ask George to help you. He's almost finished with his." Isabella looked over at George who was looking at her in surprise. Finally, their eyes meet; causing Arashi to turn away to hide a blush. He watched Miwako cut up her fabric and begin her dress when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"So you don't know how to make a dress?" George asked coolly.

"Well, never needed to." Arashi crossed his arms making George smile.

"You're lucky I'm just about done with mine. You can bum off with one of my simple ideas while I teach you how to make one."

Arashi stood up straight and beamed at him.

"You're serious!" He exclaimed.

"But only once." George said sternly.

"Gottcha." He followed George to the couch where they began brainstorming the look of the gown. George got out his sketch book, crammed with extraordinary ideas on every inch of paper.

"Whoa! You designed all of these?" He asked while flipping through the book.

"I enjoy designing clothes." George explained.

"Yah! I can see that." He stopped at a blank page where than George handed him a black pencil. The punk stared at it before speaking up.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Arashi asked while George went back to his machine.

"Design out the dress you want to make." George answered.

"You said I can bum off one of your designs!" Arashi whined.

"I want to see your own ideas before moving to mine."

"But I don't know how."

"Common! You gotta know how to draw a pretty woman in a pretty dress." He smiled.

Arashi watched him go with his words dancing around his mind. He stared at the blank paper for the longest time before picking up the pencil to the surface. It all started with one line. Just a slender vertical line which matched the similar shape of a woman. He thought of a beautiful woman. Miwako.

After that one line, he added another and than another before these series of lines became a figure of a young girl. The dress was the epitome of girlish punk—something between Gwen Stefani and Avril Lavigne.

"Done!" Arashi ripped the paper out with as a gay cheer. He handed it to George who walked over to see what Arashi created. His blue eyes mulled over the picture causing the feisty rebel anxious for his answer.

"Okay. Let's do it." He finally said. He led Arashi to the backroom to collect some fabric. The fabric room was just a broom closet but a spacious one. Rolls of many types and colors of fabric crowded around the two. Arashi felt a little Closter phobic being around so much fabric.

"So what's going to be the color of this dress?"

"Uh?!" Arashi wasn't listening.

"Pick one." George said it shorter as he began understanding Arashi's attention span.

"Um…that one!" Arashi picked a random roll of yellow plaid. George shook his head.

"How about I choose the fabric and we can both make it."

"Okay." Arashi didn't care as long as he got an A out it. Also he wasn't so bum in having an excuse to hang around George a little more.

He left George to choose the fabric while Arashi himself went to the sewing machines. Both Isabella and Miwako were hard at work on their machines. The punk took the time to look at the place. It was an awesome hang out place no matter what you wanted to here. It's a sanctuary with a bar!

All was alright to him but when his eyes fell on the huge stereo, Arashi was in heaven.

"Check this out, Miwako!" He walked over to the stereo system and ran his fingers along the many buttons and dials. "Hey," He turned to Miwako. "Is it okay to play something on this thing?"

"I don't see any reason why not." Miwako answered as she began seam ripping.

"Alright." He turned on the stereo and instantly turned to his favorite station.

Gothic music blared out of the speakers, causing everything in the place to vibrate from its bass.

"Arashi!" Miwako called but he couldn't hear her. "ARASHI!" She screamed.

"What?!" He yelled.

The stereo was caught off. Arashi turned around and saw George pulled the plug.

"Hey!" He whined. "I was listening to that."

"But we won't." George answered.

"I'm not going to listen to gay bitchy music!" He walked right up to George's face.

"Than we'll have to pick a station with a wide variety." Arashi couldn't say no. It was the only rational thing to do. George went back to the stereo after plugging it back up and turned to a channel.

_"You sit there in your heartache  
Waiting on some beautiful boy to  
To save you from your old ways  
You play forgiveness  
Watch it now ... here he comes_!"

"Oh! The Killers! Miwako loves them!" she cheeped. George looked at Arashi to see his approval.

"It's doable." He murmured while brushing past George to the machine. "Are you going to help me or not?!" George followed him and the two began making the dress.

The entire day danced past them as the two boys continued making the dress by their own hands. Isabella was the first to leave, blowing kisses to everyone before she left. An hour later, Miwako grew tired. She tried hard to wait for Arashi but he insisted that she'd not wait up.

The place was to George, Arashi, and The Killers—again. By 12:30 at night, Arashi raised his arms high and yelled.

"EURKEA! IT'S FINISHED!"

George carefully slipped the dress over a form and stood back to admire the piece of work. It came out exactly as he pictured it from Arashi's drawing.

"You like it?" Arashi asked.

"It's not my style but it's executed well." George noted.

"You love it!" Arashi boasted. "It's the best dress you made ever in your entire life. Don't lie, I can see it." He pointed at George's blue eyes. The prince tried to hide his grin.

"Stop that." He said softly, taking Arashi's finger while taking the entire hand into his own. At the moment Arashi froze. He didn't encourage nor fight for George taking his hand. He wanted it. Watching him boldly look him in the eye as he brought his hand to his supple lips, sent shivers down the punk's spine. Kiss by kiss he lightly teased the pace of Arashi's heart to flutter faster than before.

What George kissed was rough and dry but as his lips touched Arashi's delicate wrist, his skin was smooth as cool silk under his lips. He wanted to know what other areas of his body was as smooth like this. This texture attracted him more towards the blonde. The moment he kissed an inch closer up along his arm the punk panicked and tore his hand away.

"No!" He whispered harshly but something in his eyes betrayed him. Though his voice said no his body said 'yes'. George took a step forward where Arashi took two steps back until his back hit the rim of the bar countertop.

Trapped like a butterfly in a net.

With the Killers taking up all that he heard, both George and Arashi's senses were driven high on an unknown ecstasy. George grabbed on the rim, each arm on both sides of Arashi to trap him in his cage. Vulnerable, Arashi held on to the rim behind him as tight as he could. He had to hold on to something if his knees ever gave out.

George's leg brushed past Arashi's, stepping in between them as he pressed his pelvis into Arashi's. The blonde gave a longing moan deep within his throat as George purposely pushed into him. Second time was harder as George grind his hip bone along the punk's. How the prince wanted to take his arms and hold him tighter to him. So that he could pound his name into Arashi's memory, hearing it scream out as he thrust again and again. But he restrained himself to be content with grinding into the punk. Touching him would scare Arashi off as would a simple kiss.

The blonde was shaking like a newborn colt, apprehensive and frightened of what was around him. George looked at Arashi, finding him staring at their meshing hips as they both breathed deeply.

"No—stop!" Arashi rolled his head back, exposing his neck to taunt George. He yearned to hear him speak again so he pushed harder and faster into Arashi's groin. "—ah!" Again. "God!" Another. "God—fuck me!" George gripped the counter tighter, his knuckles turning white. Without a touch of skin they were racing for a climax, driving their grinding to become fast and hard.

Arashi pushed his own strength into it too while cursing softly under his breath. Pleading for God to stop George but his wishes were ignored. The prince grew impatient, he needed to touch him or he'd die right there unsatisfied. His hand reached to touch Arashi's bottom lip; running it along its velvety surface before he leaned in to kiss him.

"Stop this." Arashi turned around and broke their contact. He faced his back towards the blue haired boy, breathing in shallow breaths to settle himself down. George stepped back, breathing in the same way for the same thing. He turned around also and soon neither could look at each other. Arashi hide his face in his hands in shame and regret. Shame for turning his back on Miwako and regret for having to break this when he wanted it to last.

Neither spoke and only the Killers blared out their heartfelt poems through the room. Yet to Arashi it was nothing more than an unbearable silence. He waited there, not moving until the punk had enough of this tension. Arashi grabbed his jacket off a chair and flew out of the room.

"Arashi!" George called but Arashi ignored him. He could hear his footsteps trample down up the stairs until they were gone. By now he would be running down the empty night streets till he stopped running and threw himself against a brick wall to lean on. He would star at the lonely night sky with the fog of his breath float in the crisp clear fall air. And George would still be standing in the salon. Alone with his own thoughts of Arashi to condemn him.

_And sometimes you close your eyes  
and see the place where you used to live  
When you were young_

_-the Killers_

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Hush

Lace Over My Eyes

Chapter 5: Hush

_I want to be forgotten,_

_and I don't want to be reminded._

_You say "please don't make this harder."_

_No, I won't yet._

The cell phone was a tiny yelp against Arashi's stereo system as he listened to The Strokes. He allowed the music to wash over him, draining his senses into a senseless state of mind. It was Monday and he decided to skip school today. He couldn't face Miwako after what he did with George and most importantly he couldn't face George after what he did with him. That missed call he ignored was most likely his girlfriend but he didn't care. Arashi did everything he could to forget what happened last night.

Another phone rang only this time it was his house phone.

"Will they ever fucking quit?!" Arashi roared and picked up the phone in the kitchen. "WHAT!"

"Is that any way you talk to your best friend?!"

"Oh, it's you." His fear and anxiety melted away at the sound of a comforting voice. One which he desperately needed to hear to sooth the stress.

"_Oh it's you?!_ Who the hell do you think you're talking to bitch?!" Ken yelled. Ken could hear Arashi groan as he combed his fingers through his hair. He sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Common 'shi, I know you too well for you to pull that shit." A long sigh was heard from Arashi.

"I…I think I did something horrible." His voice was feeble from what Ken heard.

"What—what's wrong?" Ken asked.

"I—I kinda cheated on Miwako." Arashi couldn't tell how he cheated nor who most of all.

"When?!"

"Last evening." He groaned.

"Well, who was it?" Ken was dying to know all the juicy facts but did care a lot of Arashi's problems.

"Doesn't matter."

"Than," Ken began. Disappointed that he wasn't told who was this sneaky girl to drive Arashi to become unfaithful. "What do you mean 'kinda'? Did you do it?" Arashi chuckled. Even at the age of 18, they still used such elementary slang such as 'do it' or 'dude'.

"No, we didn't sleep with each other. We just…" Just than a flicker of the image ran through Arashi's mind, capturing George grinding against him vigorously and the punk moaning in pleasure. "Never mind." He shook his head 'no'.

"Dude don't let it eat you up. As long as the person you cheated with doesn't know Miwako, there's nothing to fear of it getting out."

"Hmm." Arashi knew better than to agree with his friend.

* * *

"George!" Miwako pouted as she just ended her fabulous story of how she believes peanut butter was actually invented before fire. However; she grew disappointed after seeing that George was not paying attention to one word of it.

"Yes?" George finally looked at her.

"What's wrong George? You have been in a daze all day. Not even in 8th period did you at least flirt back with Seiji!" George couldn't help but smile at that comment. He mused at the irony of it all. So he must have been feeling really out of it for him to ignore the forever gorgeous Seiji.

"I don't know myself." He answered melancholy even though he knew precisely what was wrong. Ever since the incident between him and Arashi erupted, the punk plagued his thoughts through both day and night.

"Did Arashi yell at you?"

"What!" George snapped his head at Miwako who stared sadly at the pavement. _She can't know! It was only that one time. Though women do have that mysterious intuition. _

"Arashi yells at Miwako a lot too. But I know it's because he cares about me!" She smiled. "Arashi has a hard time expressing himself." Miwako kept walking but was curious why George didn't say anything in return. "You can't let it get to you George…George?" She turned around and saw the blue haired boy standing feet away.

"George, what's wrong?!" She cried after running up to him. He stared at the pavement, wearing a solemn look of distress.

"He made a cockle out of me." George chuckled, smiling. Miwako tilted her head in curiosity.

"George?"

"I'm sorry; Miwako but I must do something. Tell Mr. Hester that I suddenly fell in." He began turning tail till Miwako cried out.

"George, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I can't let this gap stretch too far and too soon." He answered, leaving Miwako more confused than before. She watched him walk quickly down the vast sidewalk bordered with grand oak trees, weaving in and out of the crowd of students.

_Ever since last night he's been a constant tick in my mind. Like an arrogant child taunting me behind my back with his familiar songs. I can care less of what he feels right now. I should feel like this over such a small matter. No ones ever made me stumble over my own feet before and I can't explain why he is the only one that can. _

George reached the faculty parking lot with his Jaguar parked under the shade. He threw his books in the truck and burned rubber out of the parking lot on his way to Arashi's place.

_Oh dear, is it really all true?_

_Did they offend us and they want it to sound new?_

_Top ten ideas for countdown shows..._

_Whose culture is this and does anybody know?_

_I wait and tell myself "life ain't chess,"_

_But no one comes in and yes, you're alone..._

Only having driven there once and George already memorized where the quant apartment was. George parked in the drive way, turned the car off, unbuckled his seat belt, and sat…For the past 13 minuets he just sat in the driveway, hesitating whether to get out or not.

_Okay, George. You're here. So…what now?_

His blue eyes continued shifted from the steering wheel to the door up the case of stairs. "Fuck being modest." He scoffed and finally decided to get out of the car. His pace was fast and angered even as he tromped up those stairs and knocked the door without pausing for a moment. It wasn't until he began hearing Arashi approach the door till George realized that he just knocked the door.

"Shit." He said right before Arashi opened the door.

* * *

"Well I just got this new amp set for the band. So I don't want to hear you bitching about—''

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Hang on man. Someone's at my door." Arashi began walking over to the front door. "I'll call you later."

"Okay. Remember! Practice is at Ruben's next week."

"I know!" I hung up on him. "God treats me like a kid." He chuckled before tossing the phone on the couch next to him. _Bet its Miwako checking up on me. She never lets me get away with anything. _

_You don't miss me, I know._

For the first time in a while, Arashi was beginning to feel better; clearer headed without the constant anxiety of George. Until he opened the door and there his nightmare stared back at him.

"…You." He greeted with his eyes widen and his heart begging to break through his rib cage and out his chest. George shifted a little nervously, looking at his feet and running his hand down the side of his leg. But when he looked up at Arashi all that nervousness melted away leaving a calm and collected young man stands before the punk, smiling.

"May I come in?" He asked while taking his cowboy hat off. Arashi thought for a moment. He was going to shout 'no!' and slam the door on George's face but he didn't. It surprised even himself that he didn't follow his own feelings but continued standing there, contemplating whether he should or should not shut this person out his life. This dangerous person that has the power to bend and break his life into pieces if he wished.

"Yah." Arashi stepped out of the way and George entered the apartment. Closing the door was the final straw to make his house built upon tension. Even the ticking of his clock was like striking the thousands of seconds only to make one minuet.

"Drink?" He asked.

"…That…that would be fine." George smiled; becoming hopeful of the awkwardness of it all. Arashi almost flew into the kitchen as a way to escape that boy's blue and haunting eyes but to his dismay George followed him. He didn't roll his eyes at it but just reached in the frigde for a beer. Arashi popped the cap and placed it on the counter. George looked around the place with crossed arms. Just his body langue alone meant he was nervous.

"I know that you didn't come all this way here for a cold beer." Arashi's voice cut the tension in the room like a butter knife. George picked the beer up and looked at it but didn't sip it.

"I knew the reason why you weren't at school today. Miwako was worried of you." George continued staring at the beer as if the glass bottle was more interesting and more beautiful than the punk across from him.

"And for some reason I had a feeling you would come here before her." He leaned back on the fridge, crossing his arms. "I dreaded for this moment to come." George chuckled politely but really he felt the same way as well.

"So why did you really come here?" Arashi asked. Blue eyes slowly raised their gaze towards him. Arashi felt them and had no choice but to stare into them as well. Again they were caught into that trap which they had fallen into once before. Neither could look away but knew in the back of their mind they had to for the sake of their lives. Looking at another boy that way was taboo yet…why did it feel so right?

"Cause I wanted to know why you ran?" George asked his voice dropping down to a low but somber point.

"Really?!" Arashi gasped. "Well isn't it obvious?" He scoffed. "You were fucking humping me like some horny eight year old!"

_Forget about having a serious conversation. _George thought.

"Well than why didn't you do anything to stop it?! You actually carried along for quiet some time." He snapped.

"Well…I was—I was…Well you were basically pinning me to the counter. I couldn't even budge let alone fight my way out!"

"You enjoyed it. Don't lie!" Arashi fell silent. All he could do was fume his frustration out through his flared nostrils because George was right. He did enjoy it. He had felt such lust which he hadn't felt since he first made love to Miwako at 15. Frustrated the blonde punk slammed his foot on the fridge and stomped to his room not forgetting to slam the door. George stood there, still dazed at what just happened.

_I guess I should show myself out._ He thought. _He's not going to forget it and forever will hold me responsible for his regret. _George sat the beer down on the counter and left the kitchen to head for the door. But once his hand connected with the knob he stopped.

_What am I doing?! He wanted it. I know he did! You can't fake a moan like that and call it nothing. I came here to talk about what's going to happen about our friendship and my designs. Not to tip toe around the story and end up slamming doors at each other! _

_Oh Tennessee, what did you write?_

_I come together in the middle of the night._

_Oh that's an ending that I can't write, 'cause_

_I've got you to let me down._

_-The Stokes_

George jolted back from the door and almost sprinted to Arashi's room. Not caring if his footsteps were too loud or that he was invading Arashi's privacy when he barged into his room, finding him lying on his bed with a tear stained pillow below him. In that quick moment when he walked from the door to Arashi he knew what those tears were for and would do anything to end them. Which was why, without warning, he leaned down with a hand stretched across the blonde's jaw and together their mouths connected finally.

A violent shiver ran down Arashi's entire body. The feeling of George's skin sliding against his was like electricity, reviving what passion had been long suppressed. The punk moaned as George's tongue slide along his own, remembering a primitive dance which they both had mastered.

The rhythm quickened and the touch of their caressing hands grew rough and more adventurous. George laid Arashi down on the bed, both still engaged in that longing kiss, and began to unbuckle his studded belt. He didn't care of 'savoring the moment'. George knew Arashi wouldn't have it, not the way he was helping George unzip his pants.

Without wasting another moment, George tugged his pants down along with his boxers. Here Arashi stopped helping George and watched him do the rest as he sat up on his elbows. His breathing quicken right before he saw him engulf his heated length into his mouth. At that moment his head rolled back as he moaned the contact of his length being surrounded by a hot and moist cage of pleasure.

At the beginning, George slide up and down slowly along the shaft. Each time he heard Arashi breath in deeply than sighing lowly. Eventually he began to speed up the pace, enjoying the increasing volume of Arashi's moans and his dirty words which would come up every now and than. Soon enough, Arashi would buck slightly into George's mouth which the blue haired boy lavished.

"Oh my fucking Go—oh god!" He gasped. As he was nearing his climax, Arashi didn't care whether he was causing George discomfort. He continued bucking uncontrollably to the point George hand to pin him down by the hips. With long loud yelled Arashi's strength and passion melted into George's mouth. Arashi stared at the white ceiling above him, sighing and catching his breath while he rode out the last of his orgasm.

He woke up from his dream when George crawled on top of him kissing him softly. First his lips, than he lapped up the light sheen of sweat on the side of his face before giving him butterfly kisses on his closed eyes.

Arashi smiled.

"Hmm, yummy." He whispered. George could help but grin at him.

"I think I should go now." The blue haired boy got up and began fixing his hair and ruffled clothes while also wiping off any of Arashi's liquid off his lips. Meanwhile, the punk cleaned himself off with a tissue from a box near his night stand before zipping up his pants.

"I'll walk you out." He said, leading the way. Still drained by his recent activities, Arashi dragged his feet along the floor. His drowsiness was soon revived when he felt George snake his arm around his waist, lightly kissing him along the neck.

"I guess we're in too deep to dig ourselves out." George whispered into Arashi's ear.

"Hmm." Arashi answered.

"What are we going to do about Miwako?" He asked.

"I don't know," The punk paused before the door. "I guess we can just keep this a secret." George chuckled as he brushed off his hat.

"I don't enjoy sneaking around like some harlot."

"Aww, George, please! It's just for now—''

"Oh! So you mean you're going to break up with her for us?" Arashi looked worried.

"George—''

"Don't worry. I'll keep this hushed." He said while putting on his hat. George than leaned in for a kiss. "I'll do it for you."

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Pinning Mouths Shut

Lace Over My Eyes

Chapter 6: Pinning Mouths Shut

_The chemicals between us  
The walls that lie between us  
Lying in this bed  
The chemicals displaced  
There is no lonlier place  
Than lying in this bed_

_-Bush_

George pushed Arashi through the bedroom door, hitting his lover's head against the oak wood but the punk couldn't complain with his lips being covered by another.

They only got through the first thrity minuets of the movie before the boys both knew it was time to give up on watching and give in to their passions. It happened in levels of escalating degrees of lust. They began sitting next to each other side by side, both comfrotable on the couch until Arashi dipped his head in the crook of George's neck and shoulder; breathing in the floral scent of his shampoo. George curled his arm around the blonde's shoulders, pressing him closer for warthm. Next Arashi sneaked a clever hand through George's button up shirt, carressing his skin and pinching his tender nipples. Yet George wouldn't give into Arashi's advances, he continued watching the movie as if unintrested in the punk. Growing impatient, Arashi gave up on the movie entirely and began kissing along George's bare neck; enjoying him shiver whenever he felt an eager tounge glide across his skin. George shifted, struggling against his primative emotions, and desperatly thought of cold showers and catching Queen Elizabeth naked but no image would save him from tight boxers. Arashi could feel George struggle against his will from his blushed skin which he kissed upon. It made him giddy knowing what pain he was inflicting upon his secrete lover and relished in his triumph. To push George over the egde, he took that same hand, which was once under a shirt, down below where it now was cupping the hardening lenthg of George. Even though it was covered through layers of clothes, George was too weak to not contain his heated moans.

It was then that Arashi stood up, pulling George with him, and leading him into the bedroom. Kissing like the two-teenagers-in-heat they were, Arashi must have slammed his head against three different parts of the same wall before stumbling in George's bedroom and closing the door. With the security of the door being closed, Arashi allowed himself to let loose; tearing off George's shirt and going down on his knees to begin unbuttoning the blue hair boy's pants.

"Slow down." George grabbed Arashi's hands and pulled him back up before throwing him down on the bed. The moment Arashi tried to sit up, George pushed him back down ending it with a passionate kiss. Arashi allowed George to dominate him this time around. Many times before the two would battle on whose to be on top for an entire 30 minuetes before giving up on screwing each other all together. However; both Arashi and George have gotten better in giving into one another. Now their little passionate feuds don't last nearly as long as before and they began adjusting into a rotating system. According to last time's encounter, it seems that it was Arashi's turn to be on top yet George wasn't going down without a fight.

Willing to strive for the top, Arashi maneuvered his legs to wrap around George's waist and pushed him from the side down onto the bed. George was now facing up towards a victorious Arashi and silently accepted it by pulling off the punk's tight t-shirt featuring the Sex Pistols. His hands molded over Arashi's fit torso like a blind man, eager to explore every inch of skin, but the punk himself was as feverish as ever. Hot-tempered and brash, Arashi pinned George's hands above his head as he continued unbuckling the boy's pants as he did before. All George could do was watch Arashi's nimble fingers skillfully whip out his belt and unzip his pants without fumbling at the buckle.

As he pulled and tugged the pants down, Arashi couldn't help but christian George's protruding hips with light and sweet kisses. He couldn't get enough of that jutting bone, which was located so close to what he really wanted and it never failed in exciting him. George was now able to sit up, free from Arashi's hold. He stroked the blonde's hair gently as he watched him indulge arrousing kissing along his hip bone. When Arashi felt soft fingers fondle his blonde spikes, he looked up; staring at two eyes which continually reflected the ocean. Overcome by that sight he had to sit up and stare into them closer. With the back of his hand, he carressed the side of George's; face melting when he saw him look down like a docile lamb. The blonde bent down slowly while his heart raced, and softly brushed his youthful lips against George's cheek; reminding him of the first time he felt silk run past his face or the feeling of sand spilling out of his grasp.

Enrapt in his blurry fascination of sex and imagery, George was awake enough to easily unzip Arsahi's pants. With spanned fingers, George slip the jeans off as he traced the curves of the youth's hips and thighs without so much as crying a moan of awe.

Their breathing was deep and slow unlike the pace of their beating hearts, which cried to tear through their bone-like cages and jump out to obtain one another. Arsashi's lips glided across George's skin like a swan on a tranquil lake, only leave the slightest ripple of a quiver under his skin. Those same lips moved their way up and down George's neck until they found the very spot where the punk knew it would drive George crazy. He gaped his mouth slightly before swallowing that patch of skin. George streached his neck out to the heaven's, letting out an airy gasp. That touch was gasoline to his dormant lust; fueling his inner most desire as the single match was lit. The blue haired boy automatically rose his hips and meshed with Arashi's with a firm force behind.

Arashi, aroused by the sensation, tightened his once gentle hold on George and hugged him closer only to pull him closer to his heated core. George did it again and Arashi couldn't help but groan himself. The two could both feel their lengths thicken with their lust, grinding harder than before. Their pace accelerated from a slow and erotic dance to a hurried and selish indulgence. Even their breath grew shallow and harsh till their hushed groans began to bounce off the corners of the room.

Arashi pushed George down on the bed, straddling between his legs. He hunched over the blue haired boy like a vulgar thief readying himself to open a locked safe. George always became tense and nervous whenever he knew Arashi was preparing to dive in. He gripped the blonde's shoulders, not daring to look down at what he was doing in fear of fleeing away. It's not like he's never slept with another guy before, but only with Arashi has he been the one spreading his legs. Yet, unfortunatly George had to desire one as stubborn as himself which meant he had to give in once in a while. Arashi could sense George's uneasiness under his weight as he would tremble every now and then. The punk bent down, smothering George's nervousness with a full and passionate kiss. Right when he felt George relase his worries from the heat of Arashi's mouth, the punk plunged deep with George's cavern, making the blue haired boy throw his head back in a mixture of agony and bliss.

Arashi bit his bottom lip, wanting to detain his loud moans when he finally entered that sweet hot grotto. In a sudden wave the pain disappeared, evaporating into an overwhelming ectasy of the highest calibar. Immediately the punk began pumping in and out of George, pushing deeper after every heated thrust. George wrapped his legs around Arashi's waist, pulling him deeper than before. Now they were lost to all self control. Anyone could have walked in and neither would stop until it was over. They swam in a guiltless sea, boundless of all restraints and discipline where only the happiest sinners could bathe in an everlasting fountain of bliss.

They're moans broke through the walls of the room; rippling through the entire flat like a strong vibration before the final collaspe. The bed's strength fought to hold up their violent movements making it creak every now and than. Arashi loved it when the bed whined like that. It reminded him of fucking in a sticky, hot motel room with no air conditioning and relying only on the heated breaths of him and another to give a quick breeze. The punk never appriciated traditional settings which was why he'd rather have sex up against a wall outside the usual Butcher's Shop than in a nice, comfy marriage bed.

George raked his fingers through Arashi's hair. Both of their bodies were sparkleing in a light sheen of sweat, making it hard for him to continue a strong hold of Arashi between his legs. The punk wrapped an arm around the crook of George's knee, pulling him up so he can dive deeper to reach his purest core. Even though it pained George a little to maintain in this awkward position, it didn't matter to him. He desperatly wanted that feeling of climax and the dizziness before the fall.

Arashi's pace quickened from thrusting in and out to slamming into George full on. Their long legs and limbs tangled with each other like ivy trendils, clinging and clinging to one another. Both of their bodies meshed together like one. George could only feel the overpowering sensation between his legs. When Arashi would slaver his tounge along George's neck, he wouldn't feel it.

"Common!" Arashi whispered harshly. His short words evolved to become curse words. They excited George because they made him feel as dirty as a twenty dollar postitute. Only here and now would the high class society boy relish rolling in the same dirt and mud as the low. He craved for Arashi to use him up and leave him with nothing in return. George opened his legs up wider, he also began bucking back, and his fingers curled becoming claws themsevles. All to feel low and spoiled, covering himself in shame only to feel free.

"Fuck." He spoke in Arashi's ear before he bit down on the punk's shoulder. It didn't matter what pain it will cause later, or shame they'll feel after. All that matter was this moment. Feelings and cares of the world around them difted off like a bad dream and they were now experiencing this untainted moment.

They were racing to the end, almost slipping on their pleasure before tumbling down into the valley of reality. It wasn't until Arashi cried out as he spilled into George, melting away all the bliss and energy he had before. Not far George did the same and the punk than collasped on top of him. Both breathing heavily, they rode out the last of their orgasm. Too tired to even pick up his hand, George continued to stare at the ceiling.

Eventually, Arashi rolled over on the otherside of the bed; feeling a bit cold when finally tearing himself away from George's heat. As the bitter cold creeped up to George, he grabbed for the shuffled sheets and cloaked the two of them under it's protection. Lazily, he threw his arm over Arashi's heaving chest. Arashi looked at him and they both gave into a weak laughter. George watched Arashi turn his head back at the ceiling when he wanted Arashi to look at him. With a hard tug, Arashi followed George's wishes of sliding closer to him; nuzzling their mouths against one another and intwining their legs.

"Good movie, huh?" Arashi laughed at George's remark. Yah, that movie. They never finished it, but then again they only watched it to get horny leading up to some good hot sex. In the end, Arashi thought, they achieved their goal. George enjoyed this quiet session right after they always made love. This soothing moment of just enjoying the warmth of one another, and bathing in their rushed breaths. That is…until Arashi's phone began blaring out some random rock show.

"Arrghh!" Arashi howled as he turned on his side and searched for his pants on the floor. He found the pocket where the phone was and had a hard time picking out his cell from the pocket. George continued lying down without moving while he gently rubbed Arashi's back.

"Yah!" He barked in the cell. The punk laid back next to George, rolling his arm around the back of the boy's head. George twirled his finger around a single nipple on Arashi's chest and than leaned over and kissed it several times. He could hear a high pitch voice talk back from the cell.

It was Miwako.

"Yah, I'm hanging out with the guys." Arashi lied. "No, I stepped out cause it was too loud to talk." For some reason, George felt like someone slapped him across the face.

_Right._ He thought while laying back in his spot. _He's not mine. Arashi's suppose to be with Miwako…I'm just his whore. _How ironic George found it all. Not long ago he wanted nothing more than for Arashi to use him, hurt him, split him apart in two. Yet now he felt guilty and shyed away in disgust for being labled a used toy, a paid whore, someone that dosen't call Arashi his own.

"I know!" Arashi was tired of talking with Miwako. Her voice was like a constant pinch in his heart and all he wished was to shut her up. Finally she hung up after feeding her a bowl full of lies. "Sorry." He looked over towards George, finding him sleeping with his back turned and lying on the egde of the bed. "Hey?" He called but George didn't speak. Arashi didn't need this. After all that, the last thing he wanted was for it to bed on a bad foot. He hated going to bed angry but like many times before, it seems like he had no choice. Also it wasn't evident that George was even mad at him in the first place, however; it didn't change this terrible feeling that Arashi received, feeling it crawl up his back.

"Night." He said and turned around as well.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. A Tailor's Sharp Eyes

Lace Over My Eyes

Chapter 7: A Tailor's Sharp Eyes

_Were you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

_-Hellogoodbye_

The street lights were beginning to flicker on, one by one, as Miwako and Isabelle walked side by side down the street where the rock show was held.

"So has Arashi been playing long in this band?" Isabelle asked sincerely.

"Yes," Miwako nodded eagerly. "He's been playing guitar since 3rd grade but joined the band with his friends at 8th grade. They're really good; I've seen them play 25 times now."

"My my!" Isabelle gasped. "You must be their number one fan."

"Well, at least Arashi's number one fan since I'm his girlfriend." Isabelle smiled at the bubbly girl who hummed while twirling her pink locks.

"He's really lucky to have you, Miwako." Isabelle said softly.

"Yah, and I'm lucky to have him. He's been my knight in shinning armor since we were kids."

Arashi wrapped his arms behind George's neck, playing with the tips of his blue hair, as he passionately kissed him using all of his eager tongue. George slipped his hands behind Arashi's butt, fitting them in his tight back pockets of his ripped jeans.

George could taste the hint of vodka which he shared with Arashi before he was dragged through the tight corridors to make out in a spare room. Arashi called the boy earlier this evening to come over and watch him play at a venue down on Mulberry Street at 8:15. George purposely showed up five minuets late, trying to play a game of hard to get, which pissed the punk off for three minuets until he showed him to the entire band.

George fell in love with each and every one of them as they did for him. All of them were just like Arashi, slim and wearing tight pants, skimpy ripped shirts and lots of peircings. Yet Arashi was still the sun which George's intrest revolved around. The bar tender, who was a good friend of Arashi's parents, allowed them to have a free drink of straight up vodka while not bothering to check their ID.

George only took a few sips from the bottle, giving Arashi and his friend Ken the rest. Arashi was close to dead drunk but he did a good job of hiding it from the band. High on the buzz of alchol, the punk—without any warning—siezed George by the hand and shoved him up against a wall in some random room before dominating his lips.

George was drowning in the sea of ecstasy as Arashi began pushing his hips into George. However; their climaxing rush ended when George heard someone's footsteps run past the door, waking him up from his dream of beauty and lace.

"Arashi," George said but the punk, deaf to all noises from the growing heat which bellowed in his stomach, had to be shaken off of George to know that it was time to stop. D

"What time is it?" He shrieked when finally understanding the situation he was in. "Shite!"

Already the first beats of the song were beginning to drone through the backstage of the venue along with the crowd's screams. Arashi arrived just on time, stumbling over the thick wires and ignoring the nasty glares from his band members. Backstage George chuckled to himself, knowing that Arashi was where he was supposed to be and that all was calm.

The night was all laid out for them to be together. After the rock show, Arashi will pack up early and leave with George to most likely have sex at his place. Than afterwards, they'll try and pluck themselves out of bed and watch the sunset from the balcony of George's flat, sipping chamgange. Well if that happened exactly as George had planned, Arashi would rather be sipping vodka or rum. However; either way as long as George and him are together.

As the blue haired boy sauntered through the tight corridors of backstage, weaving in and out of other bands and groupies, his mind wandered through the past.

_How long have we been keeping this up? _He thought. _Usually I don't allow sneaking around, playing the secret mistress or lover especially behind a friend's back. Every time I see her angelic face is a reminder of my sins. Now even listening to her voice makes me want to yell at her. I can tell that she's beginning to notice my coldness towards her and sometimes when Arashi is with me, I get mad at him too for putting me through this. _

_It's like watching a baby animal die and all you can do is watch as it cries in pain during its last, torturing moments of life. The cries tear you apart till the point where you find yourself screaming 'make it stop! Make it stop!' That's how I feel of Miwako. I want to pull at Arashi's hair and yell 'tell her! Tell her!' but of course he won't. I don't even need to ask him and already I know he'll never let her go. I could give him all the pleasures in the world, and give myself up to him completely and he'll still hold that leash which bounds her to him behind his back. _

_I hate him for it, yet it's this foolish hope that I have which keeps me begging for more. Every minuet my head is troubled with this war of whether I should end this now for both of our sakes and every time it's the same answer that wins. _

_Hold on to him longer and soon he'll realize and finally let her go. _

_But I can't help but question, will that ever happen.  
_

The venue was packed with loyal fans of all back rounds, jumping up and down to the heat of the music which blared out of the stereos in an intense volume. George weaved through the crowd and climbed upstairs to the second floor. The second landing was a lot calmer compared to the first floor. He looked down at the sea of heads hidden in the dark shadows; a blur of many different faces all moving as one.

His blue eyes than looked up at the blonde sensation who owned the stage with his immaculate presence. He couldn't help but smile and swoon as he watched Arashi move with the music while plucking out the heart of his guitar. George saw a gang of girls at the foot of the stage begging for a touch of his skin and couldn't help but chuckle as they wasted their time. He knew that the only one which the blonde wanted to see in the crowd was him. It even seemed as if Arashi was scanning through the abyss of the crowd for that familiar face of his blue sapphire.

"Oh! Look George, Arashi's looking for me!" George snapped his head towards the teetering girl and watched her wave over the rail. "ARASHI! I'M RIGHT HERE!"

George couldn't stop himself from twisting his face up in a revolting way as he glared at the girl.

"George, are you alright." Isabelle asked as she walked over with two drinks for the girls.

"George!" Miwako hugged the boy tightly. "You've made it! Here!" She took her drink from Isabelle and gave it to him. "So you came to watch Arashi play too?"

"Uh…Yes." He answered confusingly.

"Great! Didn't I tell you that he's such a talented player. Ah!" She gasped. "Listen this is my favorite song!" She turned to George. "Guess who wrote this?!"

With a solemn face he answered. "Who." Not really caring the answer of the question.

"Arashi, he wrote it for me as a love song! And now everyone can hear it." George leaned on the railing, dangling his drink from his hands. "I remember he was singing it to me right outside my window." Each word tore him up and she didn't even realize what she was doing to him. "That was all the way back in 10th grade but he still loved me than as he does now. Just look at how he's singing it!" Not one clue. "It's as if he's singing it for me. Still, after all this time." Each word a deep cut. "This just shows that after so long," And he was the only one that felt it. "He still loves me."

CRASH

Everyone turned around, finding the glass of the drink and just suddenly slipped out of George's hand. Everyone's eyes fell on the shattered glass but George's deep blue eyes searched for comfort into the far walls of the venue.

"George, what happened?!" Miwako covered her mouth. "I'll get some towels to clean that up, don't touch it or you'll cut yourself." She went off to the bar downstairs.

"I'm already bleeding." He scoffed to himself as he watched her go. George straightned his shirt out and dug in hands in his pockets before walking away to go down stairs.

"George!" Isabelle cried, making the blue haired boy stop. He turned around, finding comfort in her worried face with a slight smile but kept walking downstairs and eventually out of the venue.

The cool night air welcomed him into its fresh atmosphere. The peace, the tranquility remained no matter how many people were loitering out around the venue. His jaguar wasn't parked far from the place and he didn't pause but continued walking until someone called out for him.

"George, wait!" Isabelle emerged from the backdoor of the rock show, leaving behind all the smoke and noise to behold the beauty of the peaceful night. This time George decided to stop moving away.

Isabelle didn't rush to catch up with him, not faltering to maintain her beauty and grace which she so well possessed. With a face only seen in a worried mother, she asked George what was wrong.

"Nothing was wrong, the venue was too crowded to stay any longer." He turned. "I'm going home."

"Alone…without Arashi." George froze and gasped.

"What did you say?" His eyes were widen and his mouth dropped.

"George, I know of you and Arashi."

"What are you talking about, Isabelle." George tried his best to play off the act but Isabelle wasn't buying it.

"It was about two weeks ago. You had called me to come over and discuss about the project's design. We both knew we were dragging behind, not only had we not a model but we were also not entirely finished with the dress on paper. So I had left a little early, hoping to not miss the bus to get to your house but now that I looked back; I think I should have waited." She looked down at her long fingers. A slight blush reached over her cheeks but she muffled her emotions and continued talking.

"When I arrived your mother was coming in from work as well. She immediately allowed me in and told me to look for you in your room. It was 11:45 so I guess she expected you to be asleep in bed still. But when I walked closer to your bedroom the door was closed, and well…I began hearing some strange noises that could only explain one thing. I'm sorry!" She covered her face. "I just had to peak inside! Curiosity got the worst of me and I saw him in your bed! This terrible secret has been eating me up all week and I just can't help remember what I saw in your room every time I see Miwako!!"

"…Now you know how I feel."

"Ah?!" Isabelle looked up and saw George stare sadly at the ground.

"But you can't understand the entirety of it all."

"George—''

"I have to go now." She watched him walk away until it was time for her to go back to the venue. Miwako would be feeling lonely by now and wonder where her friends had gone.

"Isabelle!" She turned around, finding George on the other side of the street. "Don't tell." He said with a dangerous grin. Isabelle knew it was cruel to not tell but something in his eyes promised her that everything would be alright. She walked taller now as she made her way back to the venue. In that glimpse of a smile she believed everything would work itself out.

How wrong she was back than.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Punch Drunk Love

**Lace Over My Eyes**

Chapter 8: Punch Drunk Love

When George just sat down in the seat of his Jaguar his cell phone blared from his back pocket. Annoyed slightly by its obnoxious ring, he pulled the sleek mobile out.

"Yah." A familiar voice talked back, giggling almost at every syllable.

"Hey, darling George. This is Clara, um…you're Mom is not doing well.—shut up!" It seemed that someone was distracting her. "Could you pick her up at Henry's, the club on Column Drive?" George sighed and dropped his head to roll back, staring at the moon.

"She's drunk again, isn't she?" He didn't need an answer.

"Only a little tipsy honey." She didn't give George much of a chance to respond and hung up abruptly. It seems his mother wasn't the only one drunk. With a heavy sigh, the blue haired boy pulled the car out of parking and began his way down Column Drive.

Meanwhile, back at the club, the band had just finally ended their performance leaving the crowd crying for more but they didn't have anymore songs to play. Arashi's band mates were celebrating—again—of their successful performance backstage, talking about an after party which seemed to interest them.

"Common Arashi!" Ken begged with his arm loosely around the blonde's waist. Usually Ken wasn't this 'friendly' with Arashi though under the influence of alcohol, he was known to act a little frisky towards his best friend. Arashi accepted his soft touches but never allowed him to go any further.

"No, I told you." Arashi answered, being the only one not wanting to go. "I have other plans."

"Yah, but none of them include me." Ken pretended he was loosing his footing and slammed Arashi up against the wall.

"Ken, will yah quit!" Arashi had to peel his friend off of him before grabbing his guitar. "Devin!" He called to the heavy set drummer. "Look after Ken. He's wasted already."

"So it seems." Ken winked.

"Shut up!" Arashi flicked him off before saying goodbye to the band and finding his way outside in the back of the venue. Standing outside, waiting for him, was Miwako and Isabelle.

"Ahhh!" Miwako squealed, frightening Arashi at first.

"Miwako, what are you doing here?" Arashi tensed when she hugged him.

"Silly, you know I always come to your concerts!" She said in their hug. Isabelle alone knew why Arashi was so surprised to see Miwako. He was expecting George to be waiting for him.

"Where's George?" He asked Miwako.

"Hmm." She bit her pursed lips than turned toward Isabelle.

"Where is George anyway!? I didn't see him after he accidentally dropped his glass." Isabelle frowned silently, remembering the true reason why he left.

"He had to go home. Something kept him." She half lied.

"Was it something serious?!" Arashi asked. Isabelle hesitated to tell him in front of Miwako.

"Awww!" Miwako sang. "Arashi and George have become such close friends now! I told you he would like him, didn't I Isabelle." Again Isabelle couldn't respond in front of Miwako but Arashi could sense her frustration.

"It is something serious." Arashi said sternly at the tall woman. Isabelle stared at the ground and said nothing more. "Fine" He slipped out of Miwako's arms and began walking past them.

"Arashi!" Miwako cried.

"I gotta go find George."

"Oh! Let me come with you."

"NO!" Miwako froze and trembled a bit. Arashi's bark frightened her since it wasn't like him to snap. Realizing what he's done, Arashi's stern face softened and so did his voice. "I mean, 'no thank you' Miwako. I have to do this on my own. George needs me."

For some reason, Miwako understood and she allowed him to walk alone. The pink haired angel watched him leave, assuming that the problem with George was a 'boy' problem and that Miwako wouldn't understand.

"Arashi!" She called just before he vanished out of her sight. He turned around. "Do you need any money for the bus or train?!" The blonde smiled at her, remembering how kind she was to him and nodded 'no'. Arashi proceeded on through the street lit city with only enough for a one way train ride to George's place.

"Come on!" He yelled at the stumbling woman whom he was now dragging up the stairs of the posh apartments.

"George, that's no way to talk to your Mother." Her words were slow and they melted together. She had lost her left shoe a while back and her hair was all a mess; stained with the smell of vodka.

"Than start acting like one!" George snapped.

"Hmm. Let's just sleep here, George." The woman gave up on all forms of standing and laid down on the marble steps. The son gave up as well and sat on the steps next to his drunken mother. Frustration rise up within him and he tried to rub his head ache out from the back of his mind but it was no use. With everything going on in this one night, George was crumbling under the weight of it all. But what mattered now was getting his mother safely on her bed. With one long sigh he spoke.

"Mom…_please_ get up." She was deaf to his pleas. With another long sigh he began taking her arms and planned to carry her up the stairs until he felt the weight suddenly evaporated and everything wasn't so heavy anymore.

"Here, I'll help you with her." Arashi said, lifting up the other half of the woman. George stared at him with a mixture of shock, relief, and embarrassment.

"You…You don't have to do this." His voice was cold and distant to Arashi's ears.

"Don't say that, lets just get her upstairs."

Together they carried George's mother up the stairs and with a little bit of difficulty, opened the door and laid her down on her bed. Arashi stepped out and waited for George to tuck his mother in properly till he saw the blue haired boy come out from the bed room.

George looked at him and than walked past towards the kitchen.

"Isabelle told me that you had to leave for something serious." George stopped. "I guess it's not unusual to find your Mother wasted at some random bar."

"What do you know of it?" Arashi looked at him confusingly. With each syllable, George's voice grew colder and colder.

"Hey," The blonde pulled at George's sleeve. "What's wrong?!" George snapped his wrist away from the blonde sharply.

"If you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you!"

"George, please baby—''

"You think you know everything about life! Don't lecture me of this matter like you are Oprah! Cause you're far from the position of giving advice!" Arashi couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What's that suppose to mean?" George turned away and continued walking only to his bedroom this time.

"I assume you know the way out already." Before Arashi could argue he slammed the door in heated furry.

The silence around him scared Arashi. Only the ticking of the clock comforted his mind. He looked over his shoulder, seeing the way out but did not approach it. Something made him want to linger in the apartment. He didn't want to leave George to his own demons. Even though George pushed him away, Arashi promised that he'll still be there; looming over George in case he needed someone to fall on. He'll give up his needs only to be a ghost for George.

The blonde thought of sleeping on the couch but for some reason, everything was cold to him. If he wasn't near George his skin would shrivel up like a corpse.

_He needs me._ Arashi thought to himself. _Something is troubling him but how can I get through to him if he keeps building up walls?! He won't let me touch him without slamming a door in my face? What can I do to reach him when there are stone walls between us?_

Suddenly Arashi was filled with a surge of rage towards how immature George was acting.

_Than I'll break the walls down! _

Arashi walked right up to George's door and opened it without a polite knock. He expected a yell for a greeting. That George would turn around in rage and begin throwing this out at him. Arashi even kept his arms up to protect himself from coming lamps but to his shock nothing happened.

The room was pitch black and all he could make out was the body of George lying on the bed with his face turned towards the windows. He wasn't standing up, threatening to fight him like what the blonde imagine.

Arashi's heart suddenly melted for his lover that he said nothing to disturb the silence. He didn't believe that words should be exchanged at moments like this. The blonde kicked off his converses and slowly, trying not to stir George, laid next to him on top the bed. He wrapped his arms around the boy and for a moment George trembled as if trying to fight his feelings towards the blond. But the blue haired boy gave up on acting strong and turned to curl under Arashi's chin.

"It's okay." Arashi whispered.

**REVIEW!!!!! I've been really wanting to bring up George's mother for a while now but I couldn't remember if he actually called her 'mom' or not. Hmm?**


	9. Pretty Boys Wrapped In Silk I

Lace Over My Eyes

Chapter 9: Pretty Boys Wrapped in Silk I

_Look at us, we're beautiful  
All the people push and pull but  
they'll never get inside  
We've got too much to hide_

_-Moby_

The episode between Arashi and George soon evaporated as if nothing happened on that chaotic night. George let go of all his worries, burying them in the back of his mind, destined to never come out while Arashi forgot the whole mess. They still hold hands when no one was around and stared with lustful eyes when Miwako wasn't looking. George never talked with Isabelle about the matter since that one night and the tall woman never mentioned it. All three of them unconsciously forbade in silence of the known.

"What about this one?" Arashi pointed at the red one with chrome details, sparkling like a Christmas present. Ken came around, sucking down the last of a Big Glup which he picked up from 7-11.

"Nah!" He shook his head. "Go for something black. Red is too…flashy."

"But I think I can pull off something flashy." Arashi whined. "Look!" He swung his leg over the bike and quickly flashed Ken a perfect Derek Zoolander glance over the shoulder. Still Ken didn't quiet get the sensation that Arashi was destined to have a red one.

"Why do you have to get one now?!" Ken was tried dragging his feet along the car/motorcycle store with Arashi, leading him like an impatient child with his mother.

"Cause I need to get a ride, stat!"

"No you don't!" Ken collapsed on the floor with a big boom. Just when Arashi was about to scowl at Ken's immaturity his cell phone rang.

"Yah!" He barked into the mobile.

"What are you doing?" A sleek and creamy voice answered back. Arashi's face lit up like Times Square on New Years Eve. With a quick glance to see if Ken noticed he answered back.

"Nothing." He said while toying with his many chains which hung on his hips.

"Can you come and meet me on the corner of Venice and Riverside."

"Venice and Riverside? What's there?" Arashi asked.

"It's a studio on the third floor. I'm in the middle of a photo shoot but the other male model went MIA and now the client is spazing out. But I assured him of a worthy replacement." His voice dropped deeper and more sinuously. "Tall, blonde, long legs. He nearly cum on the floor when I described him to you." Arashi laughed on the other side.

"You're so dirty."

"Say you'll be there." Arashi looked at Ken and decided that rain checking their day together would be excusable. He could easily get away from his friend by pretending that Miwako needed him.

"I'll be there."

"Good. Get here as quick as you can, Dolce is not nice when he's angry."

"Did you just say Dolce?!" George hung up purposely to keep Arashi's mind guessing. The blonde than turned towards Ken.

"Hey Ken," Arashi began.

"What's up?" Ken said after a loud slurp from his slushy.

"That was Miwako just now and she sounded—''

"Ohhh, I get it!" Ken got up and eyed Arashi a suspicious look. "Don't worry; I always look out for my brothers." He winked.

"Fuck you!" Arashi yelled causing his friend to crack up.

The place where the studio was turned out to be a familiar place that Arashi knew of. He remembered coming here with Miwako and walking through the park which was just across the street. After a tiring train ride filled with screaming little kids, Arashi was more than ready to sit down and relax with George.

After a brief workout through three flights of stairs Arashi began to hear the many voices of the studio behind the third floor door.

"Forget about relaxing today." Arashi moaned. With a quick tap, the door flew open with a short mousy woman talking into a cell phone stood before him.

"Are you the model?!" She asked quickly.

"Um…George called me and said that I can—'' The boy was talking way to slow for the dwarfish woman to even care.

"Okay! You're in!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the room. Arashi was knocked back to see how much strength this little thing had but when he looked around his mouth was left gaped.

It was like entering a world full of chaos. The salon was filled with people running around carrying heavy objects like lamps, clothes, cases of equipment, blow driers, mirrors, and chairs. He was just in the room for less than a minuet and already he nearly got run over by three people. It seemed all of them had a mind of their own and cared nothing for the random blonde wearing a safety pin on his lip.

"Come!" The same mousy woman grabbed his arm and led him through the swarm of people as she continued to talk on the mobile. "Yes, I got him. Make up or dressing? Make up, gotcha!" She took a sharp left, almost pulling Arashi's arm out of the socket where she lead him into a small and cramped room hot with the use of blow driers and people.

Again the small room was packed with people but in the center of all the chaos was George himself, calm and collected among the masses that crawled over each other to touch him with a brush or comb. He reminded Arashi of the sun, the center of all things to revolve around.

"The new model is here!" The woman shouted, halting all movement for the masses to stare at him. Arashi giggled nervously.

"Is that him, George?!" A rough Italian voice was heard, making Arashi turn around to find a short bald man sizing him up with his eyes.

"Yes." George called smiling at his nervous boyfriend. Arashi assumed that this small noisy man was none other than the acclaimed fashion designer, Dolce.

"Fine than!" Dolce threw his arms up. "Cherrie! Get those things out of his ears and mouth."

"Right!" Cherrie jotted down on a notebook behind him.

"Do something about his hair. I'd say flat iron it. I want lots of eye makeup though; sexy smoldering eyes to bring out his dark ones, like George."

"Got it!"

"Make sure he fits into the model's clothes perfectly before he's photographed. I can't have my clothes seen not to fit!"

"Yes sir!" Dolce left with a dramatic sigh, leaving Arashi to the wolves. The girl name Cherrie grabbed his arm and drove him through the crowd behind a curtained section. "Take off your clothes." She said standing there.

"What!"

"Do you need any help, Cherrie?" George said as he peeked behind the curtain.

"If you can! We're really late behind schedule and I can't have any delays already."

"That's okay, you can wait outside." Cherrie left and George entered smiling at the hot tempered woman.

"What the fuck did you put me in?!" Arashi whispered harshly.

"What? Don't you want to see how daddy works?" George nudged the blonde's chin as he began unbuttoning Arashi's pants. As his nimble fingers worked their way unzipping the blonde's ripped up jeans, Arashi couldn't help but feel a little bit excited. He glided his hand over George's cheek, bringing him closer to his supple lips, pursed and ready for a kiss. But Arashi stopped George from meshing his lips with his and whispered.

"How come you're getting me undressed and I can't do the same to you?" George chuckled and slowly backed away from Arashi, disappointing the young punk.

"Save that energy for the shoot, we'll need it." He than walked away behind the curtain, leaving Arashi half aroused and devastated that he left.

"Wait!" He called right after he left but he was gone already. The punk sighed and rubbed his recently cold arms. "Whose gonna undress me?!"

With only his shirt off the same mousy woman walked in from behind the curtain.

"You're not undressed yet!" She scowled.

"Uh…wait! I was just—''

"Never mind! We'll dress you as we undress you! Richie bring the clothes here!" At her beckoning hand five people carrying clothes in boxes and zipped up plastic bags came in to intrude Arashi's personal space.

"Wait! What's going on?" Arashi said but no one answered him. Before he knew it, anonymous arms and hands were pulled and jerking his clothes off. "Hey! Leave that alone!" Arashi snapped but no one headed his pleas or commands. They dressed him up without carrying for his comfort of feelings. Like he was their little doll for the day.

"Okay, now we need to do hair and makeup! Common!" Again, the punk was at the mercy of these unknown people as they pushed him along the crowded room to where a small chair and mirror stood against the wall. Along with that little set up was another twenty people waiting for him to sit down before they jerk and pull at him like crows.

"First I need all these earrings off of him!" Right when a hand flew at Arashi's lip the blonde retorted back.

"Back off!" He glared at the assistant. "I'll do them." One by one, Arashi unhooked all forms of metal from his face, starting at the tip of his ear to his eyebrows and his bottom lip. Seeing himself in the mirror without the help of metal made Arashi feel a little bare to the world, a little too naked for eyes to see except to George.

The make up artist allowed Arashi to keep the ear piercing in a small candy bowl on the table till after the shoot. When all piercing were off, brushes dusted with blush, powder and lip gloss flew at Arashi's face. He instinctively snapped his eyes shut till the make up artist told him to relax his face while he applied some dark eye shadow. Meanwhile, the blonde felt a thick brush try to brush out his unruly blonde hair.

"Oww! What the fuck!"

"We need to wash his hair out." An assistant said to the man wearing a flamboyant silk shirt, which Arashi assumed was the head make up artist.

"We don't have enough time. There, in my bag should be some gel remover lotion to rub in his hair." Arashi watched from his mirror to find the young girl coming back with a tube of lotion and roughly rubbed it in his blonde hair.

Arashi, who not was apathetic to all the rough jerking and pulling, allowed these unknown hands to touch him however they wanted. Eventually, he grew use to these touches and somewhat relaxed like they were massaging him for free. Gradually, his mind floated away along with his eyes as they rested on George who was now busy talking to the photographer in a casual manner. He nodded and laughed at the animated old man, his blue eyes reflected all hope and joy that was in world; reminding Arashi that there was a place out there for everybody. The blonde's mind was soon swept up with images of beauty, of bliss, of lust because they were all of George.

"You're done!"

"What?!" Arashi looked up as the artist shuffled the brushes neatly in his suitcase.

"Look." He motioned to the mirror.

Arashi turned around and found another face looking back at him wearing the same expression. This wasn't him…was it? His face was bare from all ornate objects but his dark eyes brought on by the many layers of smoldering black eye shadow enhancing his naturally dark, piercing eyes. His blonde hair was ironed straight and thin, his long bangs which usually are spiked up were now dangling down, covering his left eye. He wore jeans which hugged his hips perfectly, and the ripping and wearing was executed nicely. A simple gray t-shirt which was a little short for his long torso but Arashi knew it was on purpose to show a hint of skin and jutting hips above his low jeans. He loved the black blazer most of all. One side looked like a tuxedo with the flap laid down while the opposite flap stood up along with a high and stiff collar. The edges of the opening were lined in a thin layer of white fur that accented the blazer perfectly. On the left breast was a military pin to give an aviator touch to it, along with other oddities added on. Overall, Arashi loved the outfit; it was his style.

"You look good." Arashi turned around and found George wearing an outfit somewhat similar. A grayish blue blazer resembling to a Civil War era, smoldering black eyes all wrapped up in form fitting pants which teased Arashi in ripping them off right than and there. "Common!" He nodded his head, motioning towards the outside. "The photographer is waiting for us."

Arashi got up from the stool and followed George out of the cramped room and onto the veranda overlooking the inner courtyard of the building. _Wow, this place is better than I thought._ The grand terrace was cluttered with massive lights, pacing people, a one raving old man who was cursing about the amount of sun they were losing.

"This is bullshit!" He yelled at the same mousy woman whom Arashi first saw. "The high noon sun was perfect for the shoot and now that it's setting we're going to have to work harder on digital to lighten up the dark areas!"

"I'm sorry Tony, but because of the model crisis we were delayed."

"Model crisis! What happened to the last one?!"

"We replaced him with a better one." The one name Tony turned around finding George slinging his arm around the uneasy Arashi. Once the elder man looked him up and down, he smiled. "Bravo! Now we can start!" Everyone who was once crowding the veranda cleared the space, leaving only the photographer and the two models alone in their imagination.

"Now we have 100 frames to waste boys and only a little amount of time. I talked to Dolce and he changed the scene." Tony frantically filled his camera with film. "We might have to go a little more than PG13 if you know what I mean."

"What does he mean?" Arashi whispered.

"Don't worry, that's a good thing for _us_." George answered. Like the pro he was, George settled himself within the lights; taking in their exhausting heat and glare. "You want us on the railing to start?" George asked Tony, holding out his hand for Arashi to come as well.

"Yes. This is a boy on boy scene but we have to start off with you George a little shy and along the shoot you end up falling in love with him."

"That won't be hard." George turned toward Arashi. "I've already done that."

**REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**I decided to make this chapter into two parts. I had no idea that this was going to drag out for so long, by the 9th page I made up my mind to split it in two parts. The next part is a lot HOTTER! **


	10. Pretty Boys Wrapped in Silk II

Lace Over My Eyes

Chapter 10: Pretty Boys Wrapped in Silk II

"Alright, let's go!" Tony proclaimed, signaling everyone to clear the courtyard veranda and for the lights to shine brighter. For the first time, Arashi began to feel the frantic feeling of shyness as his heart panicked and his mind raced.

_Shit, what do I do?! Does he say go—but if he does what does he want from me? A cheesy smile, perhaps? _

Yet all anxiety and apprehension flew away when he felt a familiar hand reach for his. Arashi turned toward George and he found him smiling warmly.

"You got this." He finally said.

"Alright, now. George lean back on the rail… a little more to the light. Good! Now new guy."

"Huh?!" Arashi looked at Tony, clueless and nervous.

"Get in the picture! You're out of the frame."

"Oh!" Arashi jumped closer to George who now seemed to be posing already. For a while Tony just looked at the blonde until the man finally said something.

"Is that gonna be your pose or what?!"

"Um, well—''

"Come here, Arashi." George signaled Arashi to stand closer beside him on the rail, placed his hand on his shoulder and went back to staring down at the ground with a guilty face.

"New kid!" Tony spoke up again. "You're supposed to be seducing our George. Try looking the part." Just than a light bulb turned on for Arashi, and his mind was relaxed. _That's easy enough._

"Got it." He replied while leaning in closer to George, crossing his left leg over the blue haired boy's own. Arashi seemed like he was trapping George in to tell him a secret while George himself, struggled fighting temptation. The shot was perfect enough for Tony to say…

"Perfect! Stay right there!"

After the photographer had his fill with the scene he screamed—

"Change scene!" After his call, all chaos erupted. The people who stayed quiet behind the curtains all gathered around for makeup touches, moving the lighting, and dressing Arashi into the next outfit.

"Hey." Arashi looked over at George, who now was pursing his lips for another coat of gloss. "You're a natural at this." He winked causing Arashi to blush.

"Yah, my secrete identity is a Ford Model." George chuckled and than was carried away by Tony again.

The next scene, according to Tony, was when George is struggling to hide his feelings for Arashi…whatever that meant. Arashi just thought in following George's cue when the time was right. George sat down upon a bench and already in position while Arashi struggled on what to do next.

"Are you ready, princess?"

Arashi turned around and found the set ready for the next shoot. _Crap, what the fuck do I do next?!_ It seemed that Arashi's silence was a signal to Tony that he was ready.

"Okay, someone dim the lights a bit on the left side!" While Tony was blaring orders George looked at Arashi who stood next to him confused and scared.

"Need help, darling?" He asked without moving too much.

"How come you do everything so easily!?" Arashi stomped his foot.

"Practice." He replied. "Here, lean back into the bench and pretend you're looking into the distance knowing I'm looking at you."

Arashi did as he was told, fulfilling George's directions on the mark.

"You sound like you're narrating one of those cheap sex stories that cost 50 cents."

"I actually read one of those once."

"How was it?" Arashi asked.

"I was turned on during the sex scenes."

"Wow."

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have a magazine to shoot here!" Conversation ended there and the camera was the only one to talk. For the rest of the day, Arashi continued playing out the story which he was chosen to act. It began to feel like a pattern for the blonde. First the crew would rearrange the set and cameras. Than Tony would describe the scene to George and next Arashi would need George's interpretation to tell him where to go and move.

Each pose that Arashi made under George's coaching, Tony would say 'perfect!' Their last pose was the most anticipated. The bed room scene.

For this one, Arashi had to undress most of his clothing; leaving him only to wear a pair of boxers and some jewelry. George wore the same with similar jewelry as well. The make up artists retouched Arashi's make up and hair while the crew members tried to get the right light onto the bed.

"Nervous?" One of the make up artists asked.

"Please, I've had a lot of practice for this scene." George, hearing that part of the conversation, glanced over at Arashi giving him a wink before a smirk. Once both boys were done and the setting was complete, Tony bobbled over to George and Arashi; sweating a little. Arashi couldn't tell if he was sweating from the lights or from the anticipation of the shoot.

"Okay, guys. You pretty much can guess what to do here. Arashi you're on top of George—''

"Where I belong." Arashi joked but only George chuckled.

"And I want there to be a lot of chemistry, not in the body language but mostly in the face. Now, not to pressure you, but Dolce is here to see if the shoot is coming along nicely. So for the sake of all our jobs, _please_ do your best." Tony was looking at Arashi when he said this. "Okay, hop on in, boys!"

Tony left to attend his camera while George already crawled in bed.

"Arashi," The blonde turned his head, since he was busy looking for the notorious Dolce. "Come on!"

"Fine!" Arashi climbed into the silken bed. He rearranged his legs to fit nicely with George's and couldn't help but get excited as he felt his thigh brush over George's bulge. With both of Arashi's hands beside his face, George felt a wave of anticipation come over him. As he tried to subdue a blush, he found himself that he couldn't face Arashi. He turned his head to face the far side. For some reason George's body was beginning to be tricked into feeling that they were about to make love but his mind was screaming 'no'. The amount of people staring made him feel extremely uncomfortable and so did the coming silence.

"Hey." George looked up, finding Arashi not fazed but their audience. "Nervous?"

"Whatever." George scoffed. "I've been doing this longer than you."

"Than why do you look so scared?" Before George could defend himself, Tony called for silence.

"Quiet on the set!" The murmuring dimmed down to a hush and now George began to panic.

Should he look at Arashi or the camera? Where does he put his hand? Should he smile? Should he moan? Arashi stared back at him blankly, waiting for him to pose but George's face was twisted with worry.

"George, is something—''

"Going to fast for you, George?" George turned toward Tony.

"No-no! None at all." He smiled.

"Well than, come on! We haven't got all day!" George could feel Dolce rolling his eyes in the corner, regretting the mistake he made when choosing George as a model. He was going to get fired from his agency! His outlet in the modeling world will be ruined! He'll never be let into the fashion world again!

"George," Than it all stopped. George turned toward his half naked blonde, staring down at him with a calming smile. "Kiss me."

George didn't have to do anything at all. He just watched as Arashi slowly descended upon his supple lips, moist after the layers of gloss they coated them with. George could taste the plastic flavor of the lip gloss as it meshed with his lips but it never tasted better to the young prince. Washed away in ecstasy, George allowed Arashi to slip his tongue through his eager lips, passing over his own in an ancient dance.

The punk dominated his mouth, making George moan as he slightly arranged his hips to make the prince feel like he was grinding into him. George cupped the blonde's chin, as if struggling for him to dominate. Their breathing quickened to a series of longing moans. Arashi grabbed one of George's legs and held them to wrap over his waist as he continued to slowly but firmly press his length along his.

George gripped the sheets, twisting them in a ravenous hunger. The pace of their kiss quickened till George had to rip away only to breath. As he turned his head to hang over the pillow, Arashi slowly traced lines up and down his long neck with his tongue.

George could feel Arashi's necklaces dance atop his bare chest, stinging his heated skin with their icy metallic chill. He continued clawing at the sheets while Arashi painted art on his skin with his talented pair of lips. The blue haired boy would moan every time he felt Arashi ram into him. He was so lost to the world until a single cough shattered it all.

"Um…George?"

George's eyes flew open and for a moment had a spasm.

"Uh!" George quickly sat up, destroying Arashi's rhythm while he stared at Tony; horrified and shamed. Everyone was staring back with widened eyes and dropped mouths.

"I think that's enough. We've got all we needed." Tony's words were slow, meaning he was still getting over…whatever he was getting over.

While George couldn't stop blushing from embarrassment, Arashi gazed over the crowd with pride. He saw a few people fanning themselves with hats and papers while the rest couldn't tear their eyes off of the two beautiful boys.

_Yep._ Arashi mused to himself. _That's my piece of hot ass and no one can take it from me. _

He looked over at George who was now nearly running from the bed to the dress curtain, followed by a crowd of surprised dressed who were still trying to cool themselves down. A feeling of worry overcame the blonde.

_I hope George is alright. He's always use to acting professional in front of everyone. _

He couldn't think to himself long until a hand slapped his bare back.

"My dear boy!" Arashi turned toward a short and high class man with a thick Italian accent. "That was pure magic what you've just did! The ads will be a paramount moment in photography! It was simply art at its best!" Even though the man was talking to him, he couldn't help but scan Arashi's bare chest every three seconds. "And…if you need anything." He slipped a card slowly in his hand. "Call me."

He than left the punk, taking with him half of the roomful of people with ringing cell phones and planners. Arashi looked at the calling card and there on the piece of paper wrote: DOLCE.

"Blood hell!" He gasped. "It was fucking Dolce!"

Arashi smiled proudly to himself. For a moment his cocky attitude didn't seem to subside any time soon. He had a good feeling that the words, 'call me' will be said to him a lot this evening.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sorry that I've token so long to update! My mistake. I was really struggling to making this scene seem really hot. But the next chapter will be better. Promise. **


	11. Backseat Passengers

Lace Over My Eyes

Chapter 11: Backseat Passenger

Arashi turned around to wave at the crew one last time. They all smiled, harmoniously saying "Bye Arashi!"

"See yah! Thanks for having me." With a casual wave he walked out of the parlor to catch up with George. The photo shoot took all day and now the night was well set into positioning over the city of Japan. George waited for the punk near his car, parked across the street of the building. Something about him was filled with both pride and jealously at Arashi.

Pride of seeing Arashi do so well at something they can now both share together. But jealously that it was Arashi who the crew waved bye at and not him. Yet these two feelings were too faint for him to care. By the time Arashi emerged from the timeless building George had to try and suppress his smile with a cocky grin.

"Like that?" He asked when Arashi was close enough to hear.

"Dude, that was fucking awesome!"

"Glad to hear it." Keys flew to the blonde.

"What's this?" Arashi looked down at the keys.

"You know how to drive, right?" George didn't wait for him to answer. Instead he got into the passenger side of the jag while Arashi raced for the driver's side.

"Fuck yah!" Arashi didn't bother putting on his seat belt when he turned the ignition. The slight hum of the car, the ease of the wheel under his hands was all too much. It was like having a wild stallion underneath him. It was like having George underneath him.

"Are you going to go yet?" George leaned back into the leather chair, not worried of Arashi's driving skills.

"Just soaking in the moment." He turned the wheel and began down Ivy Lane. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"My place." George answered as he watched the city life fly past him. "Mom is out…again." Arashi tried to ignore that last comment. That lingering retort which reflected George's loathing of his mother. _Does he really hate her that much?_ Arashi looked over to George, watching him staring out the window. He noticed that his face didn't change its expression at the mentioning of his mother. Arashi never saw her after that incident.

Arashi turned back to the road until he found himself having to slow almost to an abrupt stop.

"Shit!" Arashi cursed.

"What the hell—'' George turned to see what lay before them, making him stop his scowling at Arashi.

"Traffic." Arashi announced.

The line of cars swept through the long street of Japan, each one crawling and crawling at no end. For the first five minuets all that was left was Arashi having to release the gas and than hold. The lack of adrenaline was almost unbearable to him.

"Fuck!" He spat when he had to slam the brake on again. George was staring out the window, looking at only another row of cars that didn't move. The blonde looked over at the rich prince, noticing that they both carried the same bored expression.

"Why don't you make yourself useful?" Arashi leaned back against the leather seat.

"What?" George looked at him but than his question was answered. Arashi's eager eyes went from the road to his lap, still wearing that naughty grin. "No!" George gasped, blushing a bit.

"Common!"

"Out of the question, Arashi."

"The top is down, and it's too dark for anyone to look into the car." He was right on those two things. "Plus," Arashi looked around the road. "I'm still horny after that photo shoot." George looked ahead of the car. It seems that the traffic will continue on for a little while, even though they are near the end of the jam. He took off his glasses and placed them on the dashboard.

"Fine." He sighed.

"Yah!" Arashi cheered. He eagerly unzipped his pants for George, leaning back to give him enough room for his job—pun intended. Arashi watched as George slowly leaned over his lap, lowering his gaping mouth over his pulse length. Right at the moment when George's mouth made contact with Arashi's pulsing length, the punk rolled his head back and groaned.

The blue haired prince opened his mouth, his tongue first swirling around the tip until he engulfed Arashi fully. Hot and moist, Arashi's skin was crawling and blistering at the cavern of George's mouth. He allowed him to ride along his length a few times by himself until the blonde lightly bucked back into his mouth.

Arashi kept his eyes on the road still; just his mouth couldn't stop moaning. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the wheel. It seemed the world didn't matter anymore even though he continued releasing and pressing on the brake to move through traffic.

Below, George was having his own form of ecstasy—his own adrenaline drive. Unlike Arashi's, who was now drugged on the climbing orgasm, George's was more of a subtle bounce on being corrupted. It excited him that he was giving a blow job in the midst of public. Anyone could peer closely into the dark jaguar and figure out what dirty deeds was going on. That's what George wanted. He wanted to be degraded, tainted. A toy for Arashi's selfishness and he relished every time he made the blonde moan. He was climaxing on Arashi's sounds, his slight bucking into his mouth, his hand on his hand for him to swallow the punk whole. All of it was his own form of sex.

Arashi's hold on George's head grew firmer. He was nearing the pinnacle of the climax. Any moment he would cum. But right at that split second, traffic lessened to nothing and now Arashi had to drive.

"Shit!" He cursed when he had to step on the gas, causing George to sit up.

"Traffic's over?" George asked.

"Yah." Arashi whined, pleading with his eyes for George to finish the job.

"Sorry to hear that." George gave Arashi a cruel smiled and returned back to his seat.

"You!" Arashi was short of words. He couldn't believe that George would just drop him like that and think that he could continue on. Out of both anger and frustration, Arashi swerved to the other side of the road and turned into a silent parking lot of a supermarket.

"Arashi!" George looked at the punk. "What the fuck—''

"That was really cruel what you did back there." Arashi snapped while turning off the car.

"Oh my God!" George scoffed. His attention was back to the blonde when he saw the punk climb into the back seat. "Dude!" He scowled. "That's leather that you're stepping on!!"

"Come in the back!" Arashi tugged on George's arm.

"What did you say?"

"Common! Don't make me beg! Come in the back with me." George cursed under his breath while he struggled to climb over the seats. It wasn't easy to climb in a sports car.

"What if we get caught?" George said while he climbed over the seats.

"We won't. Trust me."

"Is this what you do with Miwako all the time?" George joked but caused Arashi to frown.

"Shut the fuck up." George's smile was gone. He looked at Arashi who was now glaring at the blue haired prince. "…Kiss me?" He whispered with sadden eyes. George didn't say anything back. He leaned in without struggle, meshing his lips with the punks. Why would he ever deny Arashi?

The punk's hands stroked the side of George's cheek. Taking in the fact of how soft his supple skin was. Than they began to rake through his hair, pulling him down lower along with him. Arashi opened up his legs for George to lie between them. George's lips left Arashi's in order to make a heated trail with his tongue down his neck and collar.

Arashi hid his nose in the sea of George's blue hair, smelling the calming scent of his designer salon shampoo. With a meek tongue, the punk softly licked the shell of George's ear, occasionally nibbling at the tip where his one earring was.

George could feel Arashi grind underneath him. Feel his tongue whisper dreams into his ear. His hands make magic underneath his shirt.

"George…" George stopped sucking on Arashi's neck and looked down at the blonde. His face was serious and somewhat afraid.

"Arashi, wha—'' Arashi placed his fingers up to George's lips.

"I want you to do it." It was than that George understood. Arashi spoke again but softer. "I want you to fuck me." George continued staring down at Arashi. His face was so different than any time before. He was actually serious.

They made love countless of times but it was always Arashi going into George, never the other way around. Of course there were times when George was positioned up top but Arashi was in him none the less. They've never had it any other way and of course George didn't mind. He liked having Arashi in him but it wasn't until now that the truth finally dawned on him: Arashi was never penetrated by another before. And if Arashi was never penetrated, than doesn't that make him still…a virgin? A virgin when considering making love with another boy. Of course he's had sexual intercourse with many girls but George was the only boy.

"Arashi, are you sure? Here?" George expected that Arashi would want to give it up in a much upscale place, if not bigger.

"Nope." Arashi smiled, staring into George's eyes with something other than lust, something other than a selfish desire. It was a look that George seldom shared. One that only his mother gave him at rare times. Even his father—but Arashi's was a tad different. He still as a lustful look but it carried a weight to them: love.

Arashi sat up. George, for some reason, was afraid to touch him, to hurt him. Yet the punk calmly slipped off his shirt, than began unbuttoning George's. No words were shared except the occasional sound of a car whizzing by; not noticing the silent jaguar in the parking lot of a Harris Teeter. Once Arashi slipped off George's light blue shirt, spilling them over his pale shoulders slowly, he looked down at his belt and began unbuckling it. Meanwhile, George took out his wallet and than did the same.

Shoes were tossed aside to the floor, pants, belts, and finally boxers. Each boy concentrated on undressing his own and they did it silently. But within that silence hung an air of intimacy even though neither touched each other. An intimacy that whispered a distinct song which neither ever paid attention to listen to before.

Arashi looked at George as if it was the first time he saw him naked. He watched him open his wallet, pulling out a paper thin square packet. As he carefully observed George open the condom, his fear was climbing. His pulse racing. Arashi had to look away when George was putting on the condom. Into the darkness he looked up at the sky. A tall steel lamp was still light and around its beam were an entire swarm of moths; all of them clinging to bathe in its article warmth from the cold air. Arashi felt sorry for the moths. It seems they were chasing after a warm but in the end, it was a fake warmth. Nothing compared to the natural sunlight which they seek during the night.

"Arashi?" Arashi looked towards George, indifferent and apathetic. "Are you ready?" The blonde nodded. George drew closer to Arashi, opening his legs wider before he slipped three fingers into his mouth.

"No." Arashi took the fingers out of George's mouth. "There's no need for that."

"But, Arashi." George stared down at the boy. "It'll hurt—''

"I know what it'll feel like. I've never gave you the curiosity so don't give it to me." George smiled down at his blonde, stroking the side of his cheek affectionately. The blue haired boy leaned down upon Arashi, their chests flushed against one another.

"Ready?"

"Always."

It only took one abrupt shove, a quick jolt, and a loud yelp when George went in. Arashi threw his head back and cried in pain. He snapped his eyes shut and his legs instinctively tried to snap close but George's torso kept them from closing in.

"Ah!" Arashi bit his lip to keep from crying and George swiftly yield his cries with a dominating kiss. He could taste the metallic tinge of blood on Arashi's lip. George was in Arashi but he didn't move. Not yet. Not when Arashi wasn't use to him yet. Instead he tried to take Arashi's pain with the spell of a kiss. A magical kiss. One that would dissolve Arashi's pain and envelope a new form of pleasure which he was soon to experience.

They finally parted and Arashi's once pained face was now serene, placid. George didn't need to ask him 'when'. Without words the blue haired boy began to fluidly work in and out of Arashi, dragging his length in and out of Arashi's entrance. The pain dulled down and soon Arashi was beginning to feel George swim through him. Eventually the motions were only teasing to Arashi. He wrapped his legs around George, begging for more.

"Fuck!" George hushed. It had been a long time since he entered someone and never one this tight. There was a difference in screwing a virgin than someone experienced. Cause he knew from now on he wouldn't want to be in anyone else.

George's pace quickened as Arashi grew bolder. His thrusts grew harder and once he first hit Arashi's prostate, the punk began to see stars. A lingering moan escaped from his lips as the blonde threw his head back in pleasure. George rolled his tongue over Arashi's throat, gently gliding over his Adam's apple and chin before licking his lips, asking for entrance.

The car began to rock gently with their motions. The silence of the car and parking lot seemed more erotic to them if they had played music. To the two, the sound of skin against skin was more seductive and the sound of lingering moans more arousing than any song.

"Common!" Arashi demanded now bucking into George.

George was now slamming into Arashi, not caring if he were hurting Arashi and losing to his primitive senses. He buried his face into the crook of Arashi's neck while he pressed Arashi tightly to his own body; the contours of their hips and chests matched perfectly with one another.

They both came at the same time, each spewing one another's energy together. George collapsed on Arashi, allowing the blonde to bear the weight of both. The car echoed with heated breaths and its windows fogged. George listened, hearing the sound of Arashi's heart race with his own. He smiled.

"Our hearts are beating the same." He looked up at Arashi. "Feel." He took Arashi's hand and placed it above his own heart. The punk could feel George's heart pace under his moist chest, racing as fast with his own.

"Yah, it is." Arashi smiled. George leaned down and kissed Arashi fully on the lips, than the cheek and last on his forehead. He looked down, admiring how beautiful Arashi looked whenever they had just made love. Either it was the sheen of sweat on his face, those bedroom eyes, his racing breath. All of them made him more desirable than ever. If George had the strength, he would fuck him again and harder.

"I have to pull out now." Arashi whined.

"No, stay."

"I have to." George chuckled. With a slipperly motion, he pulled out of Arashi, now noticing both of his inner thighs slick with a light coat of blood. George frowned at the sight. He shouldn't have done it so hard.

"Don't frown, I wanted it rough." Arashi answered George's thoughts.

"Did you like it?" George took Arashi's hand and blessed each finger with a delicate kiss.

"It was a pure acid trip." Arashi laughed. "Was I good?" He frowned slightly, knowing that his lack of experience wouldn't match to George's standards.

"You felt beautiful." George answered with such sincerity. "Like peeking into heaven."

"You're such a sap." The two broke down in laughter. For a brief moment, the parking lot was awake with the sound of giggling lovers.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!! **

**I thought it would be suitable to write a chapter on Arashi giving it up for the first time. It was both a good way of giving a sentimental topic while still being slightly hot. Sorry for the long delay!! I'm still continuing this story. **


	12. A Tailor's Sharp Eyes II

Lace Over My Eyes

Chapter 12: A Tailor's Sharp Eyes

It probably would have been best to have chosen a cold shower, one that would balance the heat emanating off of George's body. Yet again George didn't expect for Arashi to come and join him as well as going down on him while he still have the conditioner in his hands.

Now the blue haired minx was under Arashi's total control, withering above him as the punk slathered his tongue up and down his pulsing length. George's nails clawed at the tiled walls as the shower's water rain down from above, adding on to the layer of heat that he was under.

Unlike Arashi, it took more for George to moan and the punk was slightly frustrated of his lover's high standard. However; the blonde eventually learned and developed particular tricks to entice the rich prince. He knew how to hone George; wrapping him around his finger as his lips wrapped around something else.

Despite the amount of pleasure and ecstasy they were in, George knew that reality was persistently beating down the door. Not only it was a Monday but it was a school day, and neither George nor Arashi could afford to miss another day of school so that they could screw off together.

"A-Arahshi…" George moaned, trying to form the words around his lips and mouth. Arashi only answered with a subtle hum. "I think we should start going now. We'll be late…again."

Arashi stood up; pressing his body against George's before meshing their lips together.

"Well you're the one who's taking so long to cum." Arashi defended himself.

"It's not my fault that you're better at fucking then giving head." A coy smile was brought to George's lips before Arashi couldn't help but kissing them again. The punk caressed George's shoulders gently, dipping his head between the crook of the prince's neck. He loved George's shoulders; they were so hard yet delicate almost like a girl's. For some reason, Arashi has been noticing that George is smiling more. This entire month has been perfect even though they've had to deal with school work, parents, and hiding the secret that they're even together.

Four weeks and Arashi has not even kissed nor slept with Miwako—his real girlfriend; the same one who he's cheating on with George. The name was never spoken again since that night when George took Arashi's virginity and at the same time they're never even thought about it. All day and especially, all night they've been slaves for each other, whispering everything, loving every minuet. George was a drug for Arashi and the punk was just the same to the rich and spoiled prince.

Arashi pulled from George, staring him down with a sultry gaze.

"Is that what you really want?" Arashi licked at George's bottom lip while bellow, he was parting George's legs with his knee. It was than that the shower was turned off and both were left naked without the warm curtain. Arashi instantly recoiled and wrapped his arms around him.

"Its time to go." George declared before leaving the shower as if the coldness didn't affect him at.

"Fucking A!" Arashi cursed.

* * *

"Miwako?" The little girl didn't even turn around when Isabella approached her. "Miwako, what are you doing? Class is about to start any time now, you've been out side of school, standing here all morning."

"I'm waiting for Arashi." Miwako answered. "Isabella, is George alright?" Isabella couldn't help but gasp sharply. _Does she know?_

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Well, this past month Arashi and George are always together. They even come to school together and Arashi used to come to school with Miwako all the time." She pouted. "I miss Arashi but I don't want to pull him away from George, they've become such close friends."

_Closer than you think, Miwako._

Isabella frowned at the thought as well. There were times when Arashi and George were not careful enough. Just last week she caught them kissing in Nippori while all of them were there to get fabric. It was a good think Miwako was on the other side looking at lace.

"I'm sure whatever George is going through, Arashi will be there to help him but that doesn't mean he's not your boyfriend anymore. You should remind him who he loves." Miwako's face just now lit up.

"Yah!" The bubbly girl picked up her backpack. "I'll remind him when he comes to Apparel this morning!"

"Well we should get going. Ms. Murry will kill us if we are even a second late." Together the two walked beside one another down the halls on their way to class. Meanwhile, outside of the teacher parking lot were two boys making out in a silver jaguar.

"Arashi—'' The punk continued cutting George off whenever he tried to speak. Yet the blue haired prince was persistent, had eventually pulled away. "Someone will see us—''

"I don't care." Arashi laughed. "Do you?"

"No." George opened the door, allowing for Arashi to fall over the seat since he was leaning on him. "But I do mind if we're late. Let's go. Mr. Murry is a bitch when it comes to lateness."

"Yah, yah yah" Arashi grabbed his raggedy school bag and left the parking lot with George.

It was excruciating to be with George in public. Whenever Arashi felt the urge of touching him or kissing him, he had to restrain himself. Not because that he wasn't officially out of the closet. That was only half of it. But because Miwako could find out. And if Arashi lost Miwako he couldn't see any future of himself.

The punk still carried on to be the lead guitarist and boyfriend of Miwako. However, during the nights he was solely George's devout lover. Yet even though these two lives were all that Arashi wanted, he knew that it couldn't continue on forever. Still, Arashi was always a last minuet person. He'll hold on to both Miwako and George till the last second before he it would all disappear, whenever that will happen.

"Arashi, over here!" The punk looked up and saw Miwako sitting on her desk with Isabella standing before her. Nervously Arashi waved back but he cringed at the sight of George's scornful look. _She's still my girlfriend!_ Arashi wanted so much to explain himself to George yet the blue haired boy already moved towards Ms. Murry to discuss something about the latest design assignment.

"Arashi, it's been a while since we've last seen you." Isabella smiled. "You've been gone all the long weekend."

"Yes, both you and George." Miwako mentioning George's name made Arashi feel very uncomfortable. "Don't worry. Miwako will make sure we'll have our alone time again. These quarter exams have been very stressful on you, no?"

"Yah—I mean yes they have. Very stressful." Arashi chuckled nervously. He looked behind his shoulder, seeing that George was leaving the classroom with a note. "Hey George!"

"Arashi! Sit down!!!" Arashi stopped at the sudden voice of Ms. Murry, the infamous teacher of the entire art program. "I sent George out to run an errand for me. He doesn't need your permission to leave or not leave!"

"Yes, Ms. Murry." Arashi answered monotonously.

Soon the bell rung and the class carried on as it always did. Ms. Murry lectured on about the importance of balance in design and how to plan out one's patterns for a specific garment. Arashi took no notes at all. To him it was all kindergarten and if he did have questions, he always trusted George to answer them. George was an even better sewer and designer than most of these so called teachers. That's what Arashi believed in.

Towards the end of class when Ms. Murry was going over the parameters of her upcoming spring project, Arashi felt the smoothness of a hand glide over his own. _George?_

No, to Arashi's dismay George didn't even return back to class. The stranger's hand turned out to be Miwako's, who was smiling at him.

"Are you okay Arashi?" She whispered. Arashi smiled, remembering how sweet she always was to him. Quietly, he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek. _I keep on forgetting why I love her. Do I really deserve her after what I do behind her back?_

The class was thankful at the sound of the bell ringing. No one dared stayed longer in that class than needed. Within the time frame of 2.3 seconds, all 30 students evacuated the room. The other 30 students, who were expected to come in for the next period, took their time.

Arashi looked around in the busy hallways and didn't see any signs of George. He saw Isabella make her way down the hall, on her way to Jewelry which is the class across from The History of Fashion, George's next class. The punk grabbed his book bag, and was shuffling past the crowd in order to catch up to Isabella when he was pulled back.

"Arashi!"

"Miwako, what do you want now?!" Just than his little angel made the most pitiful face.

"Arashi doesn't love Miwako anymore. He doesn't talk to her anymore, he doesn't kiss her anymore. How long as it been since we've last _done_ it?!"

"I'm sorry, Miwako. It's just—dammit! I've been such a selfish pig!"

"You haven't been running off with another prettier girl, have you?!" She looked up at Arashi with teary eyes.

"No, never! You're the only girl that I love!" He smiled, touching his forehead with hers. His words brought comfort to the insecure girl. It had been a long time since he told her that he loved her and how beautiful it sounded.

Before Arashi could protest, Miwako jumped up on her tippy toes and kissed Arashi passionately. Arashi was only surprised for a minuet until he continued on with the kiss, melting into Miwako's embrace.

It didn't hurt Arashi at all in kissing his girlfriend. In fact he thought that this is what he _should_ be doing. Yet he couldn't help but hide a dark secrete in the back of his mind. A secrete in the form of blue eyes and blue hair. As Arashi thought more of this thought, the kiss soon made him want to throw up. How could he make out with his girlfriend when only this morning he fucked George after sleeping over with him?

Arashi was relieved when Miwako broke the kiss. He saw her smiling and that gave him the hint that he should be smiling as well.

"I really missed the taste of those lips." She whispered. Arashi didn't say anything. He only smiled more before grabbing his book bag. Miwako held his hand tight and was about to follow Arashi to their next class. "Oh! George!"

Arashi froze when Miwako mentioned his name. The blonde didn't want to look at him, he wished he didn't even turn around but that's exactly what he did. Right behind them stood George, neither smiling nor frowning. Instead he was glaring at Arashi, his fists balled up by his side.

"George…" Before Arashi could stop him, George just turned around and walked down the hall as if he didn't just see his heart breaking before him. "George!" Arashi called louder, causing some students to look at him and George. But the prince continued walking, deaf to Arashi's calls. _George, please turn around. Please look at me! Don't leave me like this!_

But George never turned around.

**REVIEW!!!**

**I know a lot of people are going to be mad at this event. Heck, even I was torn in writing this chapter. Writing a romance between George and Arashi is so much fun but I know that all good things come to an end. **

**Next chapter is going to show George's plan for revenge. **


	13. Stab My Back

Lace Over My Eyes

Chapter 18: Stab My Back

The city was coated in jewels tonight, sparkling like diamonds from its thousands upon thousands of lights which ran the city of Japan. The autumn air was brisk but not cold enough where it was unbearable to stand because the summer's heat still lingered within its subtle blows. The forever shy moon hid behind the midnight clouds along with the rest of space hiding behind her, forever afraid to show the world their alluring beauty.

Usually the balcony eased George's soul, soothing it with the sights it presented to the sorrowful prince yet tonight its song didn't reach his heart. The blue haired boy leaned upon the granite balcony railing, looking down at the busy cars and wondering if 12 floors really were high. His mind said 'yes' but his shattered heart screamed 'give it a go, jump!' But the boy stood still, standing between his mind and his heart.

"Bastard!" George cursed to the city. _I thought this game of secrete lovers would be fun, a kind of sport to keep me preoccupied but it's slowly causing me more grief. I've grown too attach to Arashi to the point where I don't want to share him anymore. Every time I'm reminded that he is actually with Miwako makes me want to shoot someone, possibly Miwako—oh God, look at me! I'm plotting to kill for the sake of keeping my lover. While I sit here I wonder what Arashi is doing? Probably fucking Miwako now. Even when I'm tormented by these thoughts, Arashi lives carefree. What does he have to worry about; he's the one cheating not me. He'll call Miwako to sing her goodnight while he's still inside of me without batting an eye. _

_I hate him._

"RING!" George was caught off guard by the phone call. He saw that was calling and hesitated to answer until he flipped open his phone.

* * *

"Hello." Arashi sighed a long exhale of relief. He prayed to God that George would pick up. Hearing his voice made his soul rest a little at the moment.

"George…" The punk answered. Just making sure it was his same prince that was talking to him.

"Yah." Arashi was puzzled that he didn't sense a hint of anger in George's voice.

"How are you, man? Are you okay?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?"

"Common don't play games with me. I know you saw us."

"Saw what?"

"Saw me and Miwako kissing!" Arashi was getting frustrated with George's act; it killed him to retell what he saw.

"Oh, that." George answered bluntly. "Why would I be angry with that? You and Miwako are boyfriend and girlfriend."

"You mean, you're okay with that?!" Arashi stood up straight.

"Yes, why not. I mean, that's what we've agreed on before doing this. You and Miwako are still together no matter what we have between us."

"Uh…" Arashi was unsure to answer. It was almost too good to be true. "So you're not at least pissed?"

"None at all."

"But then why didn't you stop when I called you?! You kept on walking and I didn't see you all day after that."

"I was somewhat jealous back then but I'm okay now. I've cooled down."

"Really?" Arashi beamed.

"Really." George smirked.

"Wow! That's great. I mean that's really great. I was so scared that you hated me right now."

"I can't hate you." Arashi could hear the smile in his voice and believed it genuine.

"Well than I got to go. I'll see you around tomorrow."

"Oh, Arashi?" George asked.

"Yah, what is it?" Arashi waited for George's question.

"After third block, will you meet me in the teacher's lounge? There's something I need you to see."

"Sure, what is it?"

"It's a surprise." George slurred, heightening Arashi's interest.

"Awesome! Damn, I can't wait!! Is it a present?"

"You'll see."

* * *

After third block was lunch and the student population swarmed to the cafeteria or student patio to enjoy their 30 period of eating and socializing. Arashi left Miwako alone with Isabella and some of her friends when he went off to see George at the teacher's lounge.

The rest of the faculties were either in their rooms or keeping the students under control in the cafeteria. Nevertheless, the teacher's lounge was usually silent during this hour of the day. Arashi began to feel giddy as to what George will give him. It's gotta be a present, something to say sorry for George's actions? Him running off like that made the blonde both worried for George and himself. As the punk thought about the possibilities of what George would get him he grew very excited at the thought that it might be something like a blow job or make up sex. But in 30 minuets?

Yah, they've done it in shorter and much more awkward situations.

* * *

"Thank you for coming all the way out here for me." George leaned back against the edge of a table with his arms propping him up behind him.

"I didn't come here for you, George." George's eyes followed up and down the man's tall form, his body which subtly revealed through the form fitting clothes. His eyes stopped upon his beautiful blonde hair, forever perfect and styled. "I only came here to give a lecture to Mrs. McCloud's cosmetic class."

"Say what you want." George chuckled. "I know the only reason why you said yes was in hopes of catching a glimpse of me, Seiji." The blonde man turned around and gave the boy a meek smile, teasing him for not smiling all the way.

George listened carefully for any noises from outside. He looked at the clock checking what time it was.

"So what's next from here?" He kicked off the table and began walking towards Seiji.

"Milan. There's a Guess campaign over there. Anthony has told me of your latest photo shoot with you and a young blonde boy. Says the chemistry between the two of you was almost boiling over." He looked at George with a mischievous smirk. "Should I be jealous?"

George stopped, standing so close he could feel the air breath out of Seiji's nose. He took the older man's hand and looked at it, lying in his own palm. The blue haired prince then looked up at the older man, one as handsome as him.

"Only if you want to be." George answered as he held the hand, guiding it up his shirt for Seiji to know he was allowed to touch him. The teen watched as Seiji's once calm eyes change as they carried a look of hunger and lust.

"George…" Seiji said slowly but before he could get another word in, his lips were already meshed with George's own. At first he was hesitant in kissing back the boy who was not only alluring but also underage and illegal. Yet once he began feeling the boy shiver under his touch he gave into his carnal pleasures, throwing protocol out the window. Yet it all came to an abrupt halt when he heard a harsh gasp.

"What the fuck?" Seiji pulled away, shocked and surprised to find a young blonde punk staring at the two of them, not surprised but hurt almost heartbroken.

"Oh God!" Seiji backed away from George who stood standing calm and silent as if nothing happened. "I…It wasn't…" Seiji soon gave up and brushed past the blonde noticing he wasn't even looking at Seiji at all. He was staring at George with glossy eyes.

George remained his ground. He didn't smile nor frown but glared at Arashi, talking to him through his eyes. Unlike George Arashi's face was twisted with pain. His mouth dropped and his eyes begged George, 'why' until he finally said it.

"Why?"

"What's the matter, Arashi? It's not like you were the only one in my bed."

**REVIEW!!!**


	14. A Shakespeare Tragedy

Lace Over My Eyes

Chapter 19: A Shakespeare Tragedy 

'What did he say, Chucky?'

'I'd rather not answer that!'

Miwako laughed at the television.

"Chucky is Miwako's favorite!" She beamed as she made the volume of the TV. louder. She was wearing a long sleeve shirt from Arashi's closet that draped over her thin form as the young girl sat cross-legged at the kitchen table. Meanwhile, her boyfriend was making her scrambled eggs and French toast. When she noticed that her darling was speaking back, she turned around and pouted.

"What's your favorite Rugrat, Arashi?"

"I don't know." Arashi answered without even looking at her. He was busy flipping the toast when he felt two arms wrap around his waist. The punk couldn't help but flinch at her touch. "Miwako!" He whined while gently pushing her away. "Can't you see that I'm cooking?"

"Even when Arashi isn't cooking he won't let Miwako touch him!" He ignored the sadness in her voice but Miwako was ready to let the topic go. She placed her hand on his and took it. "Why won't you even look at me?"

"I do look at you!"

"But you don't look at me when we're making love. You always close your eyes…as if you're thinking about someone else."

SLAM!

Miwako stepped back when the steaming hot pan was thrown against the wall.

"You want to make your own damn breakfast—fine!" Without even attending to the thrown pan with the ruined toast, he stomped past her and locked himself in the bathroom while he could hear her cry in the kitchen.

He slammed the over on the toilet down so that he could sit on it. But hearing the crying moans of his girlfriend made the young boy want to cry as well. He hid his face in the crook of his folded arms, his back bent over, and soon muffled cries could be heard from the bathroom.

_I hate you George! This is all your fault._

* * *

_Snip_

_Snip_

"It's been a while since I've last seen Miwako and Arashi." Isabelle said but George never turned to answer. He continued to work vigilantly over his evening gown. The silence was something that Isabelle had grown accustomed to. Though she had seen the highs and lows of George, she had never seen him cry…until that one night at least. But it wasn't a bawling cry. No.

He was just sitting there in the dark and when Isabelle turned on the lights he didn't move nor flinch. She remembered calming calling out his name and how he would just ignored her. Isabelle knew something was wrong by his stance. He wasn't sitting up pretty and proper on the seat. It almost seemed as if he were melting, like out of a Dali painting. George didn't even look at her when she knelt down, cupping his face in her large hands. But she did notice the tiny droplets of tears slowly drip from his chin with a soft patter as they hit the floor.

Ever since that night she never saw Arashi again. Miwako would come occasionally but she said that Arashi wasn't feeling well, so the bubbly girl soon had to take some time out in order to help Arashi. While Miwako tried to comfort Arashi, Isabelle was left to try and comfort George. Yet neither of the two could console the two boys. They trapped themselves in their own cages of grief.

But now Isabelle accepted not having the ability to soothe George, yet she'll never accept this new born silence. With a sigh she began to speak.

"When will this end, George?" Then she heard the snipping cease.

"When will what end?"

"The silence, the vacancy of friends." Her long eyelashes flickered up from the counter to where George sat.

"Miwako will come back when she wants to. She has to in order to pass the class. There is no other place for her to sew."

"I wasn't talking about Miwako." At first George didn't answer her. It seemed even from there the tall woman could hear another tear in his heart rip.

"He's not welcomed here." And then George resumed his cutting, leaving Isabelle unsatisfied and unrelieved.

"…I thought you knew the consequences when you first starting sleeping with him."

* * *

School became unbearable to Arashi. It has been two weeks since he saw George and that guest teacher make out in front of him with the only intention to spite the young blonde. Arashi has never talked nor stood in the same room with George.

…But he never stopped looking at him.

He could never stop looking at George and George could not help but look back at times before the two quickly turn away and blush with anger and resentment.

After their breakfast episode, Arashi did everything he can to make Miwako feel that everything was alright. He couldn't lose her after he had lost George. Miwako was the only thing he had and the only thing he needed…right?

It was the beginning of school and as always, Arashi and Miwako entered hand in hand as if nothing bad happened in the world. If one ever doubted humanity and the flaws of life, they would only need to look at Miwako and Arashi and sigh saying 'well at least there's always be them two'.

"Hah!" Miwako gasped happily. "There's Isabelle! Ohhh! I've missed her!" She squeezed Arashi's hand till she began waving at the tall woman. "Isabelle!!" The prestigious lady noticed the sound of her name and she stopped to smile and wave at Miwako and also at Arashi. But the blonde looked away sadly, his eyes searching around the courtyard at something else other than Isabelle.

Soon Isabelle walked over to Miwako and Arashi before greeting them. Arashi gave her a curt 'hey' till Miwako carried on the conversation with the focus of the fashion show in mind. While the girls engaged in a talk about potential models for their line, Arashi's eyes grew bored and began scanning the crowded courtyard for anything more exciting. That was until he heard the familiar sound of a Jaguar's engine.

No one in the courtyard was alert enough to notice that George had finally arrived on campus but it was evident that Arashi noticed. His dark eyes quickly scanned for that familiar face, those familiar eyes. Until the punk stopped at the sight of a young boy wearing a cowboy hat and a loose, thin scarf. George entered the courtyard with his hand down since he was busy with trying to hold his library books in cool and nonchalant way. Yet because he rented so many heavy books, it was hard to balance them casually in one hand. Arashi couldn't help but smile at how George constantly strives to appear cool and collected.

But there was something which he held on his other arm. Something that tore down all of Arashi's hopes and glimmer of happiness. The punk always had Miwako and the idea that George was alone to fall back on. But now as Arashi stood there, staring across the courtyard with his girlfriend in one arm, he now looked over at his ex-boyfriend who had a tall and modelesque girl in his own arm.

Her name was Reira. Arashi knew her around before when she and Lawrence, another punk friend of Arashi's, dated. Now he saw that little tramp with his George, curling around his arm like a snake of Eden. It wasn't a lie that the girl was pretty, gorgeous—even exotic. She had long wavy hair and petite stature. Her talent at the Yazoo Arts was signing and she was known for being Mr. Washington's favorite soprano. Now this star singer was latching on to his George's arm like the slut she was.

Arashi had enough! The point of no return had been long crossed the moment he saw her clinging to George's arm. The punk threw down his bag and pulled away from Miwako.

"Arashi! Be careful!" She cried as she saw him stomp off in an angered manner.

"Go get him, Arashi!" Isabelle cheered.

Soon the entire crowd of students parted for the punk, watching him as he strutted over to George and Reira. The self indulgent vixen saw Arashi coming towards her, and with hate in her eyes she stepped in front of him; blocking George from the punk.

"What do you want?!" She sneered.

"I want George!" With that it seemed the entire courtyard gasped.

"George doesn't want you! You're just a straight ass-hole! It's your fault that you lost him!"

"Yah, well I'm gonna take him back!"

"You can't." She laughed as she curled a lock of wavy hair. "He's in love with me and I made him forget _everything_ about you." After that she began laughing until the laughter grew to be uncontrollable and the tall girl was now bellowing with laughter. Arashi's eyes grew into thin slits. He hated being laughed at. Too bad that she never knew it; it would save her a lot of money from a new nose job.

BAM!

Reira stopped laughing and went cross eyes as blood began to drip down her broken nose. The crowd grew silent as they saw the laughing diva fall straight back to the ground.

"Hooray! The wicked witch is dead!" The school cheered and soon confetti fell from the skies. But Arashi paid no attention to that. His eyes were only for George who was now seen smiling at him.

"Come here." He said as he gestured the punk with his finger. Arashi beamed as he walked over the unconscious girl and over to George. He pulled off the cowboy hat and dropped it to the floor.

"I love you George." Before George could answer, Arashi swept the young boy in his arms and pulled him in a Hollywood styled kiss. The ones that a person can only see on the silver screen. The crowd was so armored by the sight, they all sighed.

"Popcorn?" Miwako offered.

"Oh, yes please!" Isabella took a few pieces before turning back to the sight. They both sighed happily.

Arashi and George kissed until they soon grew out of breath but the never dared to let go of each other.

"I'm sorry for being an ass-hole." George whispered as he caressed one of Arashi's slim cheeks. "You're the one that I've always wanted."

"I forgive you, George." George smiled and pulled Arashi back for anther passionate kiss.

"Hey Arashi!"

"What?!" Arahsi shook his head and found Miwako and Isabelle staring at him.

"The bell is about to ring. Shouldn't you start going towards Mr. Cleft's physics class?"

Arashi looked back and George was still being cuddled by his new model girlfriend. The confetti was gone and so were the Hollywood kiss and the triumphal music and the popcorn. No, Arashi was still in the same old story. A Shakespeare tragedy.

All of it was made up from the punk's imagination. All of it!

_Too bad. _Arashi thought. _I really thought today would be the day._

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I'm so sooo sorry that I've taken so long to update. Please don't cry my darling readers—I'm back! And I'm soo tired of this 'break-up' between George and Arashi. They can't live life without each other. At first I was going to end the story that would soon follow into the manga perfectly. With Arashi and George separated but still friends. Yuck! **

**But how am I able to pull this scheme of mines off, you ask. Well you better keep this story on alert and watch out for my next chapter! The story is close at an end! Ahhh**


	15. Neverending White Lights

Lace Over My Eyes

Lace Over My Eyes

Chapter 15: Never Ending White Lights

Underneath the buzzing of idle bar conversations one could be able to hear the light strumming of a somber guitar. With the peak of curiosity catching their attention, that listener would lean his ear closer to the drunken wind; wondering if the melody was only a figment of alcohol or an actual wooden song bird. Their question would soon be answered once another voice plays along with the solemn song, crawling very lightly into their ear where there seemed to be no point of beginning nor end.

"_here in the sun, in the snow, in the rain._

_there is a voice repeating the same.  
words about my life will end.  
saying them over and over again.__.oh oh ohhh"_

Ken turned away from his conversation with Nobu and recongized that voice.

"Hold that thought, love." He said before he left his friend and swam through the small crowd of lounging friend over to the tip of the stage where Arashi sat, his leg dangling off the egde as he hunched over his guitar.

"_breath in my life, there's no chance to escape.  
walking around with a foot in the grave.  
they'll come along just in time to sing me a song.  
floating in darkness, all time has run small.  
life came along and ruined it all.  
over and over and over again many call."_

After Arashi softly sang his last verse, the stumming on the guitar intesified, making the noise double in volume and in range.

"_And when they speak, I feel caalm,_

_and when they sing, I sing aloooong_—''

"Is that what _they're_ singing to yah?" Arashi looked up to find his friend smiling at him like the jackal he was.

"What's up?" He said as he began packing up his guitar.

"I should be asking the same to you!" Ken jumped up along side Arashi and watched him as he packed up, a cigarette dangling from his mouth. "You've been so fucking depressed for the longest time now—what's wrong?! Miwako ain't giving it to yah?"

"Nooo!" Arashi growled.

"Sorry, chap!" Ken chuckled. "Seriously, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Arashi murmured. "Go away." Ken saw right through the blonde's words. He even had to slap his arm in order to get Arashi to look at him.

"Stop!"

"Talk!" Ken barked back.

"I can't say." Arashi turned his face away again, making his voice seem small and distant. Ken scooted right beside him, pressing his lips to the blonde's ear. Evidently, Ken was drunk.

"Is it him?" He whispered. There. Those three words alone caused more impact than a paragraph full. Arashi's eyes widen almost in disbelief. _How would he know? Did he suspect anything?_ He turned around to find Ken smiling at him, knowing full well he hit the mark.

"What would you know about _him_?" He asked back, almost as softly as Ken's whisper. But there was a fear in his voice, a slight hesitant tone.

"Common, man!" Ken laughed as he wrapped his arm behind Arashi's neck. "I've known you for almost all my life. You can't hide anything from me. When are you going to learn this!?" He laughed while taking another drag from his cigarette, but the piece of rolled up paper was dropped to the ground when Arashi took hold of Ken's collar and forced him to look him in the eye.

"Hey—''

"You didn't tell anyone about this?"

"That was my last—''

"Did you?!" Arashi yelled causing a couple to look his way. Ken looked at their little audience until he leaned closer to whisper.

"Not to the one who deserves to know." He answered. Arashi slowly released his grip on Ken's collar, gradually as his eyes which were once enflamed with frustration now drowned in sadness.

"Miwako…" He clarified. Ken sighed.

"Look, you gotta forget this guy man. Miwako's been with you since elementary and you've only seen this guy, what? A couple of months." Arashi didn't answer him. The blonde continued staring down at his dangling feet, his face a mask of hopelessness. "Forget him—''

"I _love_ him!" He hissed at Ken, his face twisted in anger. "Can't you see?! I _want_ him so much that it hurts. And yet I'm powerless to do anything."

"But you _can_ move on." Arashi opened his mouth to argue yet he gave up. Whether drunk or sober, Ken was right. What he shared with George stands as a thimble to what he and Miwako have been through. Time, that's what builds love…right?

"You _have_ to move on."

* * *

"George, I'm gonna make some more popcorn!" A young feminine voice called from the kitchen.

"Don't burn it this time!" George answered back, chuckling at the face Reira must have been making when she heard that comment. There as always was his mail, thanks to the maid—whomever she may be, George never saw her.

"Nothing interesting in the lot." George said as he shuffled through the envelopes. Most of the letters came from colleges all around Japan. There was one Netflix movie but George stopped at a large manila envelope. He saw the address was from a place he didn't recognize. This only made him want to rip the thing to shreds in order to find out its contents.

George neatly ripped the folded portion and pulled out the large pieces of flat paper, on top was a handwritten letter.

"_Dearest George,_

_As always I was most pleased with the photos. I've managed to mail copies to your agency already yet I thought you'd might like a copy of your own. I must say, out of all the photos I've seen of you, this shoot happens to have been your best yet. I'll keep in touch. _

_Best wishes,_

_Sonny"_

"The shoot…" George murmured. He stared at the letter as a distraction to delay the moment when he would look at the photos behind it. The youth didn't want to push the letter out of the way but he already saw the vivid colors of the photo peeking out from behind the letter. He soon dropped the letter to the ground and slowly walked down the quiet foyer and through the vacant living room.

There he saw two familiar faces he had wished he'd still be. Sonny wasn't kidding when he said that the pictures were good. Hell, he never saw something so risqué yet still tasteful. Though no matter how beautiful and stimulating the photos were, one couldn't imagine the disgusting truth. That the blonde was cheating on his girlfriend with a spoiled bi bastard of a son. That the blue haired prince secretly grew more in love with him with each moan, each kiss, and each whisper despite the fact that the blonde punk only kicked up his heels to just have a fun time for even though he whispered words of affection to the prince, he still couldn't shake off his old relationship with his girl.

In many ways, that was the story of George's sexual life. Girls to him were only playthings, something to take him mind and frustration out on. But it was with men that he experienced the most joy from yet one by one all of them fell apart. It started with the young associate that his father introduced, Mr. Yazawa until he grew bored of him and fortunately was transferred to another company. Then came Christen, a budding designer like George, but he soon needed time off because he found more inspiration from his NEW muse, a naive girl who worked at a shoe store. After him George found himself opening his legs for a series of other anonymous strangers, passabyers who drifted in and out of George. Corrupting him or for George to corrupt. Even Seiji was a major influence in George's life until he found it too risky to have his reputation ruined over an affair with a minor. Reputations, wives, girlfriends, jobs—he's been through all the excuses and none of them really fazed him…until now that is.

* * *

"Hey George!" George turned around to find Daniel Daren C. catching up with him.

"Daniel" George replied nonchantly, trying not to reveal his distaste for Daniel's talent rivaling with his. Together they are constantly neck and neck in clothing design. The Senior Fashion is seen basically as their final battle with one another yet for some reason Daniel always tried to make small talk with George even though its only to find out what George has up his sleeve. "How are you?"

"Fine. Yourself?" Danny answered.

"Just on my way to the photo room."

"Photo room? What are you doing in there? That's the visual art wing."

"Right it is." George answered with a hint of sarcasm. "But I have a few photos from my last shoot that I'd think Daemon would like to experiment with for his next project."

"Model and student designer—what a combination."

"Modeling is only my fall back plan." George clarified.

"May I see your photos?" Daniel asked as he looked at the manila folder under George's arm.

"You'll see them in good time next time you pick up Vogue." George smiled before he made a sharp turn towards the Art Building.

"Well see yah later." Daniel replied but George only waved. _God, will that kiss ass ever quit?_ George thought.

"George! My love." Instantly George was attacked by two long arms that wrapped around his neck.

"Reira. Not too tight." George warned.

"Oh! Sorry, did I hurt you?" Reira smiled.

"I'm fine."

"Common! Let's get out of here. It's Friday and I would like to have some fun. Takumi and the guys are hanging out at this guy's condo."

"Tonight then, but not now." George held her hand.

"Why?" She pouted.

"I have to make a stop at the photo room for a few minutes."

"Oh, well then is it okay if Takumi takes me home?"

"Of course! As long as he keeps his hands to himself." Reira giggled.

"George, you know Takumi is practically like my gay best friend. There will never ever be anything between us." Reira kissed her goodbyes when George turned into the photo room. The art building was always so cold and damp since most of the school's money was spent on the drama department. The art department was the neglected child of the Yaza Arts School.

The dark room was crowded and buzzing with anxious art students looking forward to a long day after school in order to make deadline. At the center of all chaos, Mrs. Dewy was directing students and critiquing their work.

"Excuse me," George interrupted. The art teacher looked George up and down, knowing full well this was a fish from another sea. "Is Daemon here?"

"In the darkroom." She pointed.

* * *

"I can't believe she wants me to run them again!" Daemon whined. "I've only done it like 50 million times!" Arashi who was safely sitting on a pile of cardboard boxes laughed.

"Yah, well sucks to be a photo major."

"Well look who's talking Mr. Fabulous Clothing Designer." Daemon stuck out his hip and bent his wrist as a stero-typical gay guy.

"I'm more of a Chinese sweat shop worker." Arashi replied as they both laughed and giggled till the room was split with bright white light from an opening door. Arashi's eyes widen as his mouth dropped.

"Oh! George!" Daemon cried. George stared at Arashi with the same expression but then looked down; ignoring him. "You have those photos!"

"Uh—they're right here." George shakily replied as he handed Daemon the folder. Daemon opened it, giving Arashi the advantage of seeing what was hidden behind the cover; something that George wished he wouldn't see.

"Awesome! Hey! Isn't that Arashi!" Arashi couldn't believe it. _That asshole! Giving away our photos like it was nothing! How dare him! _Arashi stayed silent.

"No! That's actually another guy—he's a foreigner." George saved both him and Arashi a storm of trouble.

"Wow. What a resemblance! I gotta show these to Dewy, can you stay here for a while. I wanna check to see how many copies I might need."

"But I have—'' Daemon didn't wait for George's plea of escape. The door opened and closed; trapping Arashi and George together in a blood hot room that matched their anger towards each other. For the longest time it was just silence until George couldn't handle the tension. He turned around; ready to dash.

"Couldn't wait to get rid of those, huh?!" Arashi jumped down, making George freeze in his steps. "Don't want to be bothered with the memory of me much less even looking at me."

"I don't see why you're all mad when you do the same thing too."

"Do what? Sleep with other people when you're bored of me?

"What the fuck do you think you're doing with me and Miwako!" George turned around and snapped. Arashi couldn't speak. He lost. George was right. The prince only did what Arashi has been doing all along; cheating on his girlfriend with another boy.

"Is that what Reira is to you? Something to get even with me." Arashi asked quietly. George just turned toward the door.

"What does it matter to you?" He scoffed as he opened the door but as the small crack of light signaled his escape, Arashi slammed it shut against his will; turning him viciously around before forcing in a passionate kiss. It was only a brief lick of fervent breath till the punk pulled away just as rough, his hands keeping George's slim face close to his; their faces touching one another as he parted away from George's lips.

"It matters EVERYTHING to me!" Arashi whispered harshly, biting back tears that chocked his words with each breath. "Can't you see I love you!"

"How can you love me when you're not even mine!" George whispered just as hotly, his shaking hands wrapping around Arashi's as the punk continued to hold his face close to his. They were both crying now.

"I am all yours—I _gave_ myself to you! Why can't you see that—''

"Because you're still tied to _her!_" George's harsh whisper was almost a rough yell. Arashi released George and stepped back a little as he looked at him with a tear stained face of shock.

"You want me to break up with her?" George was now the one pleading Arashi to stay. He held onto the back of Arashi's neck, stroking his cheek softly as he whispered words to encourage him.

"You said you love me. What else can you need now? Does she still give you the same pleasure and ecstasy as I do?"

"But we've only experienced that and nothing more. Me and her have—''

"The reason we couldn't do anything but have sex is because of her. Arashi, if you move on with me we'll have all the time in the world to do more together. Learn more about each other. Become closer than you and her could have ever been."

"…But we've been together since five."

"Arashi!"George pleaded, kissing him again with just as equal passion. "I love you! You and only you! Why won't you do the same? Why won't you love me—''

"I do love you!" Arashi sobbed.

"Then leave her, please Arashi!" Arashi stared down the floor; looking at George's blue eyes would only cause more trouble. All of this wouldn't have happened if he didn't look into George's luminous eyes. Could he really bring himself to leave Miwako, his angel for 12 years, for George; a guy whose he had some amazing nights (and mornings) with? But it's more than just great sex between him and George. There's a rhythm between them; a wave of electricity that connects them both intertwining together almost as one. And for that, Arashi hasn't been able to sleep nor eat or even fuck without feeling the pain and sadness of being so far away from that beat which he and George both share.

He was pretty much putting two halves of his heart on a scale; weighing which one loves the best.

"George, I—''

"Hey, George!" Daemon interrupted with a loud bang of white light. "Five is enough for me. Can I take these down to Kinkos and give them back to yah?" But George didn't turn around; hiding his tear stained face from Daemon which was what Arashi did as well. Entering a room with both people having their backs turned towards you is a clear sign of bad timing on your part.

"Um…did I miss something?" Daemon mumbled. George shook his head, his face still staring down at his feet.

"Five copies will do, just give the ones I gave you back to me. I have no other copies."

"Ummm…okay." Daemon slowly began backing out from the room. "I'll be Arashi in five." Again neither answered. "Bye-bye." And he left…finally! Both George and Arashi remained quiet in case Daemon came back.

"Tomorrow night." Arashi turned around and found George straightening his jacket, preparing to leave. "Tomorrow night is what I'll give you till to make a decision. If you're going to meet me at my pent house tomorrow night than you have to come to me after you've broken it off with her."

"Tommrow night?" Arashi repeated.

"If you haven't broken it off with her than, then don't break up after because I won't be waiting for you after that night."

**I'm baaaaccckkkk! Hope I still have readers after my time away. **


	16. Love Can Be So Mean

**Lace Over My Eyes**

Chapter 16: Love Can Be So Mean

_Cat on a Leash_

_At 21_

_Too young to get a job_

_Too old to have fun_

_Well alright_

_Lets go out tonight_

_-Sebastian Grainger & The Mountains _

He only had till tonight. He only had today. After tonight, he will soon find out if he made the best decision for himself or make the worst decision of his life. Either way only time can answer that question, till than he'll have to answer George's question tonight.

"Arashi!"

Arashi looked up and found his little princess waving at him from afar. Miwako wasn't alone. Sitting at the park bench was Isabella in all her splendor and grace. Arashi forced a smile and waved back, quickening his step to catch up to Miwako faster for the silence of thinking to himself was more unbearable than not thinking at all.

"Arashi, I hope you won't mind that Miwako invited Isabella to our picnic." Miwako pouted. Arashi looked at Isabella frankly and then answered with a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Nothing to pout over, doll. You know Isabella is always welcomed." Miwako was more than relieved. She picked up the large blanket and said she would be the one to decide where they would eat leaving Arashi and Isabella trailing after her several steps away. They were far enough for Isabella to find the strength to what she wanted to say which was her reason for joining along.

"Miwako is telling me that things between the two of you are going sour."

"It's nothing more than the usual. Just tense with midterms coming up." Arashi replied.

"Oh yes. Midterms. How fortunate for their perfect timing." Isabella didn't mean to slip such a snide remark but she was more than tired in playing nice. Paradise Kiss was her life. Unlike George, Miwako and Arashi, Isabella had no other outlet. This was her only haven where she was accepted. To have it be ripped apart by foolish passion was the last thing the gentle lady man would wish for.

"What the hell does that mean?" Arashi snapped. To him, Isabella was just an acquaintance—someone who has no say in his life. "Look! Its none of your business!"

"Its more of my business than you think." She answered. "I'm sorry for approaching this so bluntly but both George and Miwako are my dearest friends—''

"Your only friends from what I see" Isabella stopped walking along side Arashi. Stunned and hurt. "To the rest of the world, you're a freak." He wasn't aware of the pain he inflicted until the silence from Isabella spilled between them.

"Break up with her or forget George and leave Paradise Kiss. Unless you're plan is to hurt all of us?" She left. Arashi could feel his face explode with the heat of embarrassment and guilt. He watched her leave, numb to control his legs to go after her and apologize despite how much his mind told him to. He didn't mean what he said but Isabella was right and that fact alone enraged him to thrash out like that.

No more running. No more excuses.

"Arashi!" Miwako came teetering beside him. "What's wrong with Isabella? What happened? Arashi?! What did you say to her?"

Arashi finally took his eyes off the distancing Isabella and turned towards Miwako. She deserved to know. To know about why he has been acting this way. To know what he feels towards George and what he's been doing behind her back. Most importantly, she must know who he wants.

* * *

George stood waiting on his balcony again; hoping that the buzzing hum of the city would take his mind off of Arashi. Of course it didn't, but the sight did quiet his anxiety over the situation.

Earlier that evening, he invited Reira to come over 'to talk'. In the end, things happened as expected. He sat her down and addressed to her as clearly and unemotionally as he could that he wanted thing to end between them. And how Reira threw a fit. At first she was quiet but then the more her mind mulled over the fact that she was being cast away so easily, the more angry she got. But once it was all out of her system, a sudden tiredness and forgiveness washed over her. Sleepy and at peace, she left George with a kiss and a snide comment on how she still has Takumi or some boy's name that George didn't quiet catch.

After checking that chore off his list of things to do, the next and last chore was to wait. Wait for Arashi. Wait for an answer.

During his time of waiting, George analyzed and thought of what would happen in both situations. If Arashi did choose him it would go like this:

_Arashi would push open the doors and frantically search the apartment for George. He himself would stay still, almost as if hiding from the young rocker but in all honesty, he was relishing on just how much Arashi needed him. Once Arashi found him, George's being would automatically softening. He would open up his heart, body, and soul without moving to signal Arashi to come crashing into him. Once falling into his arms, Arashi would kiss—suffocate him with kisses and in between each kiss he would breathe "I love you. I love you. I love you". George would kiss him passionately as well until Arashi pushed him against the railing of the balcony. His kisses would trail down his neck, then skip straight to tracing the outline of his cock through his dress pants before unzipping the pants and eventually engulfing his harden member into his mouth. _

Oh and how George would love that. Just the mere fantasy made the rich prince have to press against one of the stone columns that held up the railing of the balcony a little more than usual between his thighs in order to keep an embarrassing friend at bay.

But then the other scenario was much somber:

_George could hear the door open but it took a long while before Arashi eventually come onto the balcony. He knew that George would be here waiting but he delayed having to meet him at every chance he got. The blonde didn't even look at him. He shuffled his feet as he came upon the balcony with him. He leaned against the railing and stared out into the city. George didn't get the exact wording that Arashi would say but he knew that with each syllable Arashi never looked at him once. Just at the city, as if he were breaking up with Tokyo and George was just watching them. A long and dreadful pause would fill George's world until it all came crashing down with "I'm sorry". _

Sorry! Sorry?! George began pacing the balcony. _Sorry that we took it this far?! Sorry that you've been responsible for giving me the best several fucks of my life?! Sorry that it'll never happen again. Sorry that you'll never cuddle with me again. That I'll never caress your arms as you hold me! I'll never breath into your hair as you sleep or lightly kiss my favorite place on your back right above your perfect ass?! Sorry that you didn't mean what you've said and done with me for these past several months. The lies that built between you and you're dwindling relationship with Miwako. Sorry that you want her more than me—_and then George stopped.

The thought of not being wanted the most was heart breaking. All his life, he was considered lesser of importance. Hell! The whole reason why he was born was from being pushed aside as lesser of importance. His father slept with his mother because his older wife wasn't as pretty or as important compared to his mother. That is, until she was cast aside when his father found someone more important and prettier. Then when he was born, his mother found drinking as a more important matter than raising her child. His father was only a man with a familiar face who carried a check full of money every other month. George wasn't acknowledge because his father's previous family were more important than he was. Despite how well he dressed, how handsome he looked how gracefully he talked—all of these were failed attempts to trying to be important.

Now when he finally had the chance to be important in someone's life, he couldn't handle the reality of it being torn away from him. He would not.

"George?"

George turned with a gasp, interrupted from his troubling thoughts. There right by the open French doors was Arashi. He didn't smile and run to kiss him nor did he stare into the city ignoring him. He looked right at him. No. He looked into him.

"George, I'm—''

But George didn't let Arashi finish. He rushed across the balcony and into Arashi's arms, which caught him on key. The rocker didn't even fight when the spoiled brat pressed his lips against Arashi. When they parted Arashi tried to speak but George shook his head.

"No, don't speak. Just take me to bed." He kissed Arashi gently again but he couldn't hide his desperation for the rocker as the kiss lingered. "Please, just…" Arashi hung his head to the floor. He thought for a long time until he sighed and lead George into the bedroom.

**COMMENT PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE!**

**Only two more chapters left! The ending is near. **

**Super sorry for the wait but expect the story to be complete before the month is finished! I have a whole string of unfinished stories that I need to take care of & this season is the only season that I can take care of such business. Please leave your COMMENTS! They are the reason I write! **


End file.
